Creatures Such As We: Dark Of the Moon aftermath Oneshot
by ripntear
Summary: Living alone while grieving over the death of the one you love is very difficult. Least it's what every human being says. When it comes to the word 'Comfort' how would a Cybertronian try to cope in from their loss? This is a story of two cybertronians whose facing that grieve of what every human finds hard to deal with. A story of pain, friendship and their thought of 'Bad' ending.


**Sup! Now before we head to the story, I firstly wanted to discuss that this oneshot right here was just an idea that randomly popped right on to my mind, that being 'Random' I meant some real random, idea, stuck on my head that I had to get out and share it in resulting into this unpredictable oneshot...Though mainly, this was inspired by some people who've gone through grievance and randomly gave me the idea.**

 **But anyways this is a oneshot of two unique characters whom I find very interesting that I have seen there aren't many stories with these two characters mainly focused on. Since I have been reading quite alot of transformers fanfics, I've decided to give this a take centering these two characters on a story focusing only them and these characters are whose names are on the story's category.**

 **This oneshot is all about the acceptance from grievance, and the acceptance to moving on but what it defines is, the thought of having a 'bad' ending and are there still 'happy' endings after?**

 **Now I'll be honest with you all, if that the characters may be WAY out of their characters that is only because of the necessarily requirement to make this oneshot run as it's supposed to be, so I really hope you readers will like this story as this oneshot will be featuring some true aspects of what a human in real life actually experiences during a grieving/depression and that will be pretty much what this story focuses about but then again, here is the oneshot and I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

* * *

 _"Life laughs at you when you are unhappy...Life smiles at you when you are happy...But, life salutes you when you make others happy." -Charlie Chaplin_

 ** _"Creatures Such As We"_**

A month had passed since the battle of Chicago. Many lives were claimed during that battle...Many were unlucky to pull through...Some made it out alive, however, their grieve over their losses begins to haunt them as they continue to live on with their lives.

Off topics. None the less of the importance for the Autobots to be focused about. What they needed to be focused on is how to deal with their alliance with the military being completely torn apart. Though the Nest base remain standing still, but only to house the Autobots until the government figures out what to do with them. Now that Nest has been fully shut down.

* * *

 **(Optimus)**

The same day after the battle of Chicago, Optimus had spent that whole half of the day while in the progress of repairing his detached arm while also being fully repaired from all his damaged self by the Autobot medic Ratchet.

But wait...That was a month ago...The battle, the betrayal of Sentinel Prime, the day they were supposed to be exiled...And the moments that they lost another four more Autobots...Skidz, Mudlap, Ironhide and Que.

Speaking of loss, Optimus has been reminded himself of it ever since with his sparkmate whom they lost in Egypt, Elita - 1 along with her sister Arcee.

With nothing else to do and, while waiting for any news, of course for the government's word on what to do with them Autobots, Optimus instead decided to let his thoughts flow over his processor as each day that passes by, he'd normally be seen parked outside the front entrance of the base every morning, or either just be sitting out there all by himself thinking.

For today, Optimus sat alone outside the front entrance and was trying to enjoy the moment of himself being alone. Though he couldn't.

As Optimus sat outside alone while watching the blue sky, he wasn't nearly as focused on watching it. He was more overly focused in deep thought. He then suddenly looked around the base to find not much of a sign of human personnel but all alone by himself, the Prime gave a sigh. Closing his optics, he decided to let his own thoughts go on in his processor and all the while of thinking, he found himself sighing once again over from the thought of losing his sparkmate, Elita - 1. Her death on Egypt was one he couldn't shaken off so easily away from his processor. He couldn't stop the thought of losing her. But he cannot, and must not just keep it that way, now that he has the other Autobots to look after to. Optimus mentally sighed as he then suddenly looked inside through the entrance. Seeing everyone so happy and getting along with each other, wasn't enough to make him smile. It is also not enough to make him stop thinking over his loss of sparkmate.

He kept the thought in his processor as he looked at each Autobot member in silence. They all seem to enjoy their time being happy. The Wreckers making fun of Ratchet and laughing at him, Dino listening to Sideswpe's story telling as Optimus assumes. And of course, Sam and Carly enjoying their time while having a good conversation with Bumblebee.

With everyone being that happy, Optimus saw the gaze of a blue motorcycle. Chromia who was on her altmode and appears to be watching everyone else inside the hangar as everyone has a good time of their own.

Chromia hasn't spoken much after, since the death of her sisters Arcee and Elita - 1 and by that she would often begin to isolate herself away from others ever since. Even now that she had just lost her sparkmate, Ironhide. At least Optimus figures she isn't deeply thinking over something, or so he likes to assume.

* * *

 **(Chromia)**

Watching Ratchet angrily scowling with a wrench in hand and pointed at the still laughing Wreckers, Chromia could put up a smile of amusement. But her processor kept on making her think overly deep. She thought of her sisters. But mostly, Ironhide. On the most part that affected her spark. She has been over the thought of thinking of that moment. The moment she only stood frozen as she watched Sentinel Prime shooting her sparkmate with his Cosmic Rust Cannon.

Seeing Ironhide turning into bits if rusting metal, Chromia had began on having that thought stuck on her processor, the thought of Ironhide dying. She wasn't ready to accept. She cannot let go of him, yet. She still hasn't cope in from her loss.

Trying to keep herself busy by watching an angry medic, she wondered, when Optimus would decide to break the heated anger and tension of the angered medic by trying to calm him down for at least that matters.

She set her optics and noticed Optimus sitting outside and watching everyone else in silence, like he doesn't even see an angry medic at all. He was just sitting on his spot and was blankly staring on each of everyone happily enjoying their time in the hangar.

Chromia figured, that he wasn't taking it all too well over the fact that Sentinel Prime had betrayed them. Fair enough for a reason to act all sudden quiet.

Though the similarity they may have in common was that Chromia knew she can relate to Optimus in one way. The loss of a sparkmate as same as his. Though she wasn't all too sure if she can guess Optimus' well being over the past events recently. His sudden quietness and the deep thinking every day since. As for herself, Chromia couldn't stop her own thought of grievance for her loss for Ironhide and him being no longer with her. Now she too can be say she's just like Optimus: stuck on thinking over deep thoughts or one certain specific thought of having to lose someone. If she can guess right that Optimus thinks the same.

* * *

 **(Optimus)**

Optimus decided to head inside as heavy rainfall drops began to come into his view dropping on every spot on the ground. Deciding not to get wet by the water of course, was why Optimus had to head inside.

Catching curious glances from some of the others, or mainly the last remaining Autobots, Sam shot him a slight of a worried look as sees him walking by and passing them. Something off about Optimus that neither any of the few others still have a single clue on what's off about the Autobot leader. He was always like that ever since what happened in Chicago, he was always having something off of him but no one bothered to ask.

"Optimus, are you okay?"

Sam asked hoping for Optimus to stop walking pass them to reply.

Optimus who kept on walking turned his helm and set his optics shortly focused on Sam's eyes with a forced nod for a reply.

Some like Dino gave a skeptical look towards Optimus but the Autobot medic who was no longer scowling turned to see the Prime himself just kept on going and walking away further inside to the hallway probably to his quarters.

Looking at Sam, Ratchet assured that the Autobot leader was fine and just probably needed to be left alone by himself. Of course, Ratchet wasn't serious about his statement as he only said so simply.

Though no one was sure what seems to be troubling Optimus, they decided to shrug it off, like always as they often see him like it and let the Autobot leader be all by himself, for now.

Sitting on the edge of his berth, Optimus remained in silence that lasted him five to six minutes of thinking. Thinking of the thought he has stuck on his processor was over the death of his sparkmate. Wondering how things will be if Elita - 1 was still with them. But the thought of her getting killed in battle only made his thinking worse as Optimus had to fight back the urge of his anger and had to keep it contained. His anger of not being good use to help or save his own sparkmate from danger. It was obviously not preventable. Thus he was dead around that time in Egypt when that happened.

He then closed his optics as he let his thought of anger on him. He never admitted it once. Never. He never admitted that he was grieving. He knew it right in the first place, but what could Optimus himself do? It had already happened.

* * *

 **(Chromia)**

Silently witnessing everything around the corner on her spot, Chromia decided to transform and decided to approach Ratchet to see for herself what is going on further. Though she can't be helpful since, none of them can do a single move on talking it out to their leader. The only bet Chromia has would be Optimus going through something humans call 'Depression' and is clearly trying to hide the problem but for her, Chromia won't lie that Optimus is failing on hiding his problem, at least from her he is. She knew the Prime himself was no mech when it comes to the word of lying.

Though hating the fact that Optimus is only reminding her of her own problem, the grieve, she has still now is only making her feel worse. She can say the same for herself that she's going through that human word and term called Depression but at least she isn't failing on keeping herself restrained.

Stopping not front of the medic who was slightly surprised to see her moving not by her altmode, Chromia began to ask away her question.

"Ratchet, I may only be on my altmode for so long in this whole while, but haven't you noticed Optimus being exceedingly silent at most times as o have noticed?"

Ratchet took a brief moment before responding.

"Well. Not everyone here has a clue why but since, nobody even bothered asking me about it then i can tell you, if you care, that I know of one reason."

"And what would that might he?"

Ratchet taking glances from around the others set his optics back to Chromia and replied.

"He's grieving over the death of Elita - 1. That's the reason over his sudden well being this recently."

Chromia wasn't surprised. Of course, she grieved over her sisters' death but as a sparkmate, she can tell Optimus is probably going through the same thing she is in now. Minus the fact of staying on altmode like she usually does.

"I tried, some of us tried giving him the comfort he needs but nothing worked. He just needs time to be himself alone. Let alone think about it. Besides, he never really had time to think over the deaths of the others since, well you know it. Megatron, Decepticons, the human government separating us from their military. All that to be thoughts on our processors to be thought of. But the fact of his sparkmate being one of the first thoughts, well I can say it's fair enough to think about it firstly. It has been awhile, since."

Ratchet added though he wasn't serious as he followed up another sentence.

"I can sense you are going through the same thing, over Ironhide. I would suggest give it some time to think like what Optimus is doing. We'll give you time as much as you need to think of it over those thoughts you're having."

And by that, he left walking away.

Taking those words said to her made Chromia frown. It was true either way. She just hated the fact that she has to admit it to herself, but she wondered. How about if, she talks Optimus about it? About the thought of his own. Would that make him feel any better? Would she be able to help him by that? She doesn't know, for all she knows is that no one ever is leading the Autobots at this time. Now the base is left off by humans and only a few of the ex Nest soldiers keeping watch over them, they can't just depend on them keeping this place maintained running, not even Lennox can since now that he's no longer in the base.

The thought of Optimus being back to himself again to lead what's left of them is something Chromia thinks she and the others need to focus on. Though she doubt Dino's ability when it comes to persuading or convincing others despite his total lack of human and cybertronian trust and lack experience of socialism. She won't be able to make good use of Sideswipe either, for his incompetence when it comes to understanding deeper problems that needs heavy thinking. Bumblebee may be able to help but only so much since, he has Sam and Carly to look after to and as for the Wreckers, they don't seem to care that much. They're only with them in the base since they were put there to be with them and despite no longer having the Xanthrium ship to take care of, but then again, it's a situation not for stubborn mechs such as the Wreckers can handle. Not even Ratchet seems to care, for all he proves as his point was the last thing he said to her as part of his 'Medical' opinion and all that.

Frowning, Chromia then thought that if she would help Optimus to move past his grieving and back to leading them once again, then she wouldn't have to worry how the Autobots or what's left of them might end up. Ratchet seems to be doing well on keeping everyone in control but has his limitations. But the thought of Chromia herself is going through the same thing as Optimus, she might need to think of which thought should she think of most? The thought of losing Ironhide? Or the the thought of helping her friend being back to his normal self?

Chromia knew that if she thought of her grieving more and waiting for it to pass, then she might actually move on and get to accept it. But then again the Autobots who had no one looking after of will only get worse as barely anything happens when Ratchet tries to maintain things around the base to keep on going, but he never really tries, he only keeps them in line.

But if she does the other way, meaning that helping Optimus, would do everyone of the Autobots a favor of someone leading them again. Though in return, she'll never get over Ironhide's death.

Chromia must now take her pick. She will need to chose one as each of the two options has it's good thing, but each has it's bad thing afterwards...

* * *

 **(Optimus)**

For what seemed like forever while sitting on his berth, Optimus finally decided to stand up and walked out of his quarters.

There was nothing he can do for today, just like every day since, nothing else to do but wait for the government's word on what to do with them, where they would be relocated for refuge but not like he even cares anymore. He just lost his friends, his sparkmate mostly. So how would he even care on anything about that none the less? There's nothing else Optimus can think of but his long gone sparkmate, Elita - 1.

Ignoring the few human soldiers guarding the base as he walks by, Optimus let out a small groan by the time Sideswipe approached him.

"Hey Optimus! Quite a rainy day huh? Heh, I bet the best thing we can all do is to just sit this day out and talk about anything else am I right?"

Sideswipe said with a short laugh, though it was only necessary as there was no sign of Optimus being on any mood to deal with them.

"Leave me alone, Sideswipe."

Was all Optimus ever said as he continued walking somewhere else.

Sideswipe who stood frozen on his spot as never as in NEVER he expected that kind of response from Optimus. He still and always will respect him as his friend and leader but the tone on his voice somehow left a concealed threatning tone to it in mix but was slightly held back with the 'Response' being given to him which scared the silver mech by the time he noticed that slight change in the Autobot leader.

Passing by the Wreckers who were laughing on their conversation, they were left silent by the time they all look on Optimus' face. The look of, something, none of their fellow Autobots had ever seen. Never before. The same look almost Megatron has in his everyday life with the Decepticons. The frightning look that is trying to be held back under the face plates of the very Prime himself.

"Uh...Optimus...Ye okay?"

The green mech, Roadbuster asked slowly with a nervous look.

"You're on your own..."

Leadfoot whispered to his audio receptor as he and Topspin backed away and emmidiately left him alone as Optimus turned to face their direction and took a step forward and towards Roadbuster.

A glare met Roadbuster's blue optics and piercing right through his orange visor, Optimus then gave his response.

"Do you think having to deal with grieve makes me 'Okay' Roadbuster? Do you think! That I! Am doing okay?"

Optimus said with a low growl as he focused his blue glaring optics at the green mech shrunken in between his shoulder plates.

Roadbuster however was taken aback from the words. The way Optimus said it was far off his own character the way most humans and Autobots know him. He can't even tell if that's even Optimus he's speaking to. A certain red and blue flamed mech with glaring optics and a deep angered tone. That's not the Optimus he knew.

"Optimus...I just wanna make sure yer-"

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR HAVING A WORD WITH YOU! NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME BE!? ISN'T THAT ENOUGH TO ASK?"

Startling a few human guards by the shouting and Roadbuster stumbling backwards on the floor with a loud thud of metal echoing the hallway.

"Roadbuster!"

Ratchet suddenly came into view and lend a servo down for the green wrecker to help get him up on his feet.

"Optimus what is the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning is that an incompetent stubborn mech or should I say some others wouldn't leave me be! All I want is to be left alone!"

The humans witnessing the sight of the Autobot leader and medic about have a heated 'Conversation' decided to back away. They've never seen Optimus this angered before. Neither seeing him yell at his fellow Autobots. So knowing that Nest has already fallen apart, the few guards had that feeling that so are the Autobots are falling as well with the sight of what they are witnessing but to rather not get involved aside from being frightened, the humans left the area all in a hurry.

"Optimus, I've never seen you like this before...You know we can help you, in any way. We are here for you."

Ratchet slowly said on a calming tone as he felt Roadbuster retreating behind him in fear.

"Ratchet...Your words won't ever help. If any HELP you do, would that sort my grieve!?"

"Optimus...I..."

Ratchet tried to find the right words to say but was cut off by Optimus.

"Of course. As I expected! You cannot help me since you have no idea what I myself am going in through!"

Optimus yelled as he points a finger towards Ratchet.

The medic tried to hold back himself from the words and tried to keep himself calm.

"Optimus, I've known from the start of your sudden change...That you're grieving over-"

"That is where you stop."

Optimus stared at Ratchet's very optics with a threatning sounding voice in his reply.

"Then if you don't want me to say it then ALLOW me and the others to help you! You can't have yourself isolated like this along with that problem troubling you! Now look at yourself! You're acting like Megatron! Maybe even worse!"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!"

Some humans watched the tension go on but as they do Optimus, shot them all a deadly look.

"YOU HUMANS BETTER STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Making the humans turn and run away in fear, Optimus turned back to Ratchet.

"RATCHET DID YOU EVEN HEARD THE WORDS YOU JUST SAID? YOU ARE IN NO PLACE TO EVER SAY THAT TO ME!"

"Well do you even know what you are doing right now, Optimus!?"

Roadbuster slowly grabbed Rathet by his servo and whispered to his audio receptor.

"Ratchet, it's only gettin' worse..."

"No, Roadbuster. He needs to know all the effort that I'm trying to keep you all in line. For how he is lacking on leadership and he has been like this ever since he's stick thinking! Optimus I, we Autobots gave you all the time you can have to think over your grieve if not Sentinel's betrayal! But what we ask you in return is to at least respect the others! I'm trying to do my best taking care of them while you're stuck thinking and keeping yourself away from us from time to time! Do you think it's easy for us to see you acting like this!?"

"RATCHET NO ONE ASKED YOU TO MAKE SUCH EFFORT ON LEADING THE AUTOBOTS! YOU MADE THAT DECISION YOURSELF! AND IF YOU'RE EVER TIRED OF DOING SO THEN YOU CAN QUIT AND SINCE WHEN WAS THE TIME YOU WERE BEING PATIENT ON SUCH THINGS!?"

Ratchet was finally taken back from the last parts of the words and only stared at Optimus with wide optics.

"Optimus...It affects me and all of us seeing you grieve over that pain...But if I have to keep seeing you yelling and acting maybe even worse than Megatron? You'll have to forget I exist anywhere near you. I can't accept fighting alongside someone who isn't being who they really are."

It was the last words Ratchet ever said as he turned to walk away and was followed by the slightly shaking Roadbuster.

Optimus sighed frustratingly but then noticed two familiar humans with, Bumblebee.

Staring at them as they stare back at him from the far end of the hallway. Both humans were shaking as they stare at him.

 _"Optimus...Why? Why be like this? This isn't you..."_

Bumblebee spoke slowly in calm as he stared at Optimus in the optics.

"Bumblebee I am not in any mood to deal with any of you...Please...All I ask you is to leave me alone..."

Optimus said while trying to hold back his angered tone as he walks pass them.

 _"You know yourself better than this, Optimus...We know you well..."_

"I SAID I AM NOT IN ANY MOOD FOR THIS! WHY CANNOT YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!"

Optimus yelled but then quickly turned away again and headed out to the exit. Though it was still raining outside, he didn't care no longer as he ignored all eyes and optics on him as he transforms into his altmode and drove out of the base.

"Woah...Big bot is mad. Super mad."

Brains who was left silent the whole time suddenly spoke as Carly held him closer in her arms while shaking terrified.

"Let's just give him some time..."

Sam replied as he carries Wheelie and tried to calm the terrified Carly.

* * *

 **(Chromia)**

Hearing some of the guards whispering to each other and seeing a terrified Roadbuster as she arrives in the scene, Chromia approached the green mech and decided to comfort him.

"It's okay, Roadbuster. But, may I ask, what happened?"

"Optimus...He never yells at us...But he just did...He actually did..."

Roadbuster emmidiately covered his face plates with both his servos.

Chromia patted him gently on his shoulder pad and spoke very calm.

"It's okay. It'll be okay. He just needs to...Let go...Of that feeling..."

"Well he isn't."

"I know but may I ask, are there any others did he yelled at?"

Roadbuster removed his servos off his face plates to look at her and responded.

"Ratchet...Tey had a heated conversation earlier...Right now Ratchet is in te infirmary...I'd rather not go tere if I were ya. He isn't takin' it well on wot Optimus said ta him...After all tose words he yelled out ta him..."

Chromia gave a nod in response.

She then saw Sam trying to calm Carly as they sat next to each other with Brains and Wheelie sitting on their laps as if were a pair toddlers.

Chromia didn't think twice and knew she'd expect them to say the same that made Carly to shake in fear. But then again, she approached the pair humans and greeted them with a soft smile.

"Is Carly okay?"

Chromia asked Sam but seeing him looking down, she expected no further response afterwards until Carly spoke up.

"Optimus...He yelled at Ratchet. Then afterwards he yelled out on Bumblebee. He says he wants to be alone but he could've just said it in a calm way...He didn't have to yell on anyone..."

Chromia sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for telling me. But if I may ask, where is he? Where did Optimus went to?"

"He drove out of the base. Probably to cool off or something, I dunno."

Brains was the one who responded to her.

"Yeah, what's his problem? Yelling out on others isn't the best thing he can do to let his anger or whatever he's going in through."

Wheelie added as he tries to pry off Sam's arms still holding him like a toddler.

"Anger?"

Chromia asked as it gained her attention.

"We heard Ratchet saying Optimus is grieving over something but Optimus gave him a threatning reply and that's it. A few more heated sentences and boom. Ratchet walked out having enough of Optimus' yelling."

Brains replied as he ignored Carly's arms tightly wrapping around his frame as she shakes more while being terrified.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll probably go find him and talk to him about it."

"NO!"

All four exclaimed by the time Chromia turned away and turned back to them.

"Why not?"

"He'll just do the same thing to you!"

Sam exclaimed with Carly adding up.

"Please Chromia whatever you do just do as Optimus wishes. He'll only yell at you and hurt your feelings like what he did to Ratchet."

"It's okay, I know him and he'll listen to me. We've been friends since back before on Cybertron...He'll listen to me."

Chromia said while having to mumble the last part.

Turning away and outside, she took one glance at the others meaning, Sideswipe who appears to be comforting an upset Bumblebee. Then a glance at the guards, all shaking terrified, Chromia shook her head at what craziness had the Prime himself just brought upon the completely dead base of the disbanded Nest.

She then wheeled herself outside and ignoring the rain she transformed with her holoform appearing on her motorcycle altmode.

One glance inside the hangar as her holoform, Chromia found Ratchet walking in but seeing her transformed and ready to leave, the medic only shook his helm slowly and turned away to walk back the way he came.

Sighing afterwards, Chromia then faced at her front direction and drove out of the base.

Hours of searching, she finally detected Optimus' energon reading. Of course, Chromia took her pick and choose to help comforting her friend with that thought of her sparkmate dying being the last conclusion after she succeeds helping Optimus. But for Chromia it's better as the last resort to have the Autobot leader back to his old self once again, not to mention, what he just did back at the base.

Below under a bridge next to a running river, Chromia found Optimus on his altmode as he just parked next to the river with all the rain drops dropping everywhere while having to ignore it.

Driving down a roadway onto the bridge and to Optimus, Chromia stopped a few distance away and transformed.

The red and blue flamed truck only reacted by rolling back a few inches away from her by the time she transformed to her bipedal mode.

"Optimus, I heard what you did back at the base."

Chromia began but her voice being calm to hoping at least she can initiate a calmed conversation with him.

Optimus then transformed and afterwards remains facing and staring at the river and not even a glance at Chromia.

Chromia sighed and went to try again, but this time, on a different approach.

"I overheard you were, grieving?"

She waited for a response and a low growl was heard.

"Optimus...As your friend...You can tell me."

Slowy wheeling herself to him, Chromia continued.

"It's about my sister...Yes?"

Optimus gave a small defeated sigh and slowly turned his helm and optics onto hers.

"Chromia...I need to be left alone for now. It's not too much that I wish."

"Yes I know. But Optimus, yelling and taking your anger out on others would not solve or help in any way."

Chromia said slowly while waiting for Optimus to reply.

"You know that feeling of losing someone you care for most? Correct?"

"Of course. I have been going through it myself like you but I try my best any way possible to avoid my anger out of it and being put on others."

Optimus closed his optics and turned away.

With the rain getting more and more heavier as it drops water, it was time for Optimus to end the conversation as he turned to face Chromia but Chromia didn't let the chance to go away further as she spoke.

"Optimus, we need you. We need our leader back. And neither of us won't know what to do if we keep seeing you like this, I am only doing my best to try at least help you soothe the pain of losing my sister Elita - 1."

"I'm trying my hardest to get that thought away, Chromia. But what can I do? It is stuck and all I can think of is her death that I couldn't and never even had the chance or try and prevent her from getting killed."

"Optimus, it's neither of you both who's fault is it. Things happen. Always, unexpected things happen. I know because it pains me as well that I lost her as my sister along with our youngest being Arcee. But what pains me most the same way as you do was the thought of Ironhide being shot by the elder Prime."

She looked down by the mention of Ironhide.

"I had to see him rust that day...And like you, I have been troubled about his death, how I wasn't even able to save him along with Skidz and Mudlap dying by Sentinel's servos..Like you, I have the anger inside me deep down, over the death of my own sparkmate. But I try to hold it and keep it away in every way possible."

Optimus was now listening to her, optics focused on hers.

"I fought back my anger...Because I knew...That it wouldn't do anything good...It will only make things worse."

Chromia felt a coolant escape her optic by the time she finished.

"I'm very sorry, Chromia...I wasn't there to witness what our traitor Sentinel had committed towards Ironhide...I feel your pain, although I cannot control my anger over the fact that I cannot accept the death of Elita - 1. Unlike you who manages to fight it back."

Optimus said solemnly as he watches Chromia wiping her coolant off her face plate.

"Optimus, we are here for you, as your friends. As your family. But despite your wish to be left alone please, allow me, let me, be the one to help you soothe your pain...Beacuse we cannot stand seeing you like this, we need you. We need the leader we look up to. So please...Let me help you, Optimus."

Optimus only looked at the dark clouded sky with the heavy rainfall still going.

He looked back at Chromia with a reply

"I know I need to say this to the ones I've hurt...But I beg forgiveness, Chromia. For my committed actions earlier at the base. I hope you can forgive me."

Optimus said with Chromia giving a soft smile and replied.

"Your apology is accepted, Optimus. But you will need to tell them that in person."

"I am starting to feel shame that you were even bothered to head out here by yourself just to find me. I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused you and everyone back at base."

"It's okay Optimus. I understand that, and even I am going through the same problem as you are, you just need to control and hold your anger back out of you're grieving."

Optimus weakly smiled and gave a small nod in response.

There was a brief moment of silence after and only the sound of loud heavy rainfall around them was to be heard.

"We should head back to base now, Chromia. I do not want us to spend the whole afternoon out here in the middle of heavy rainfall."

Optimus finally said with a weak smile.

"And I'm still trying to get used with the earth weather."

Chromia let out a small chuckle after her sentence.

"Let us head back now and thank you, Chromia. For telling me sense."

"Anything for an old friend."

They both shared a smile then both transformed afterwards and began to drive back to base.

Though after the arrival, most of the guards emmidiately backed away and moved away by seeing sight of Optimus transforming.

Chromia looking around the hangar with no sign of the other Autobots. Assuming them taking an early recharge in their quarters with Bumblebee having to drive Sam and Carly back to their apartment along with their two minicons Brains and Wheelie.

"It looks like everyone is already out, probably recharging."

Chromia said as Optimus walked up next to her.

"It has been a long day, and looking at the sky it's already the evening. We should get some recharge now and call this a day, as humans would say."

"Agreed."

The two of them began to head for the hall to their quarters with Optimus stopping in front of his quarters and looking at Chromia before speaking.

"Chromia."

"Yes, Optimus?"

Chromia turned around to see Optimus giving out a soft smile.

"Thank you again, for telling me sense."

Chromia smiled softly and nodded.

"Like I said, anything for an old friend."

Optimus nodded back and proceeded to enter his quarters with Chromia entering hers.

Sitting on her berth, Chromia must now take on her challenge to comfort their leader and friend, even though she knew the consequence of it once she succeeds: she will be back to her mourn over Ironhide's death.

Sighing shortly, she then whispered.

"I'm sorry Hidey, if I couldn't save you from your death...Then at least I can do you the favor of saving Optimus from grieve."

Chromia whispered as she laid down on her berth to shut down and recharge. She still has her grieve over him.

* * *

 **(Optimus)**

His anger, still remains, but not as much as it was before. It has been soothed, but the grieve still lives on.

Optimus laid on his berth still awake when staring at the completely wide greyish ceiling. With nothing else to think of but his sparkmate, Optimus knew that he had been longing for her. He was so late in realizing that he had been longing for Elita - 1. But despite the fact of having to deal with plenty, by mean plenty meaning the Decepticons, Optimus never had his chance to think of his sparkmate not even once. That had to be the source and reason of his anger. The loss he had but never really get to take out the pain off of him.

The longest while he had to simply just move past everything that happened and live on without even having to get to say goodbye, at least to Elita - 1 even though that she's dead Optimus could say his last few words. But he didn't get the chance to. Now that's the source of his anger, but Optimus had never dealt with such of an anger management like that before. Never in his spark he had been through it, until now and earlier.

Putting that thought away as he dived back to his main thought of his sparkmate, Optimus knew that he wouldn't ever be easily successful to shake the thought off of him. But at least he can try. Like Chromia does. Trying every way possible.

Taking a long deep sigh, Optimus decided that he had enough of his thinking as his need of recharge is more importantly required than his deeply heavy thinking and so wasting no time further, Optimus finally closed his optics to shut down himself and take recharge.

The next day, Optimus walked out of his quarters and seeing some of the Autobots already up, the sight of him made Bumblebee, Sideswipe and even the Wreckers to walk away and ignoring him. Though Dino didn't seem to care too much as he only shrugged and walked on the opposite direction on the hall.

Sighing as he slightly looked down in shame, Optimus knew that this will take a while, before he can find the right time and chance to apologize for his actions. So deciding to get his morning energon.

Taking the energon container with some fresh energon, Optimus brought the container with him along with his morning energon and decided to sit on one of the cybertronian sized chairs while setting down the energon container on the massive table in front of him.

Having to deal with the mistake he had done to the Autobots and his grieving, Optimus chugged his energon down as he then covered his face plate in his servo rested down on the large table. Then a few seconds afterwards, he took another energon from the container and continued chugging it down and after it, Optimus closed his optics as he began to bury his face plate with his servo.

"Why...Just why...I should not be dwelling like this...I've just hurt my friends all because of this...Grieve..."

Felling slight amount of coolant rolling down his face plates.

"I'm no leader...I'm just a pit slagging frag...Maybe Ratchet was right..Maybe I am worse than Megatron..."

Letting all his coolant out of his optics as he clenches his servo into a fist, Oprimus felt a servo on his shoulder pad.

Slowly, looking back up he saw Chromia with her morning energon in her other servo.

She looks at him with empathy then slowly began.

"Would you mind if I join you, Optimus?"

Chromia waited for his response as she gently gave a small smile.

"I suppose you can, Chromia. My apologies, I should not be acting like this in front of a fellow Autobot."

Optimus said slowly as he began to wipe off the coolant off his face plates.

"It's okay, Optimus. It will pass on. You will make it through this."

Chromia said gently as she sat next to him with both optics focused on her friend.

"For so many challenges...I've come to face...This has to be the one and only thing, that made me felt so easy to fail...I can't...I can't...Move pass..."

Optimus buried his face plate with his own servos once again with Chromia gently patting him in his shoulder pad.

"It is fine to let your coolant off your optics, Optimus. Like what humans would say, 'Just let it all out' just let all, the pain out."

Optimus kept his coolant dripping down his face plate or so, letting himself 'Sobbing' as humans would call it.

For how painful it was to get to realize the fact that his own sparkmate now being gone, it made sense to Optimus to understand the nature of human emotion for as such as a cybertronian like himself can be able to experience such emotional pain, which he is going in through.

"Optimus...You have friends who are here to listen to you. Friends you can rely on at this sort of situation."

Chromia slowly said while keeping her servo on his shoulder pad.

Optimus only let his coolant fall off his optics as it kept rolling down on both sides of his face plate.

Taking him a few more seconds before he could respond, he finally looked back to Chromia and replied.

"I do not think that any of the others would be in dire to help me sooth this pain. After all that they've witnessed me commit yesterday..."

He starts to sob again as humans call it with his clenched servo fist lightly slamming on the table as more and more coolant drip out his optics and down his face plate.

"...I deserve no help from anyone...I'm a fool..Maybe an even bigger fool than Megatron himself..."

Chromia gently patted him on his back and spoke with her voice lowered and was almost as if whispering.

"That is not true...You're not a fool like Megatron. You're nothing like him, because you're our leader...Our friend...Optimus, not even Ironhide would want to see you like this...Neither would even be Elita..."

Optimus' sobbing gets a little more loud as he covers his face plate with his servos further.

"If you only knew...And witnessed what I had done to Rathet...Roadbuster...Sideswipe..."

Optimus slowly removed his servos off his face plate and slowly turned his helm with both optics set to Chromia.

"...You would not be this willing to help me...I've appriciated what you've done giving me sense of my anger...But please...You would never want to help someone like me...I have endured that pain from the past so hard, that I even managed to hurt my own friends...A being that cruel does not deserve any help neither comfort..."

He heard Chromia sigh before she continues to her reply.

"Either you say all that stuff, Optimus...You know that's not true...But let's take it this way. Either the others wants to help sooth you're pain further or not, I'm still here to do it. Because you're my friend, and like you said. Freedom is the right for all sentient beings. You deserve to live in freedom from pain, either emotional."

Chromia's words slowly being said made Optimus to somehow stop to only look at her for a moment with coolant on both sides of his face plates still dripping.

"But I...I...Don't know, where to start...I wanted to be free from this emotional pain...I wanted to be the leader you all looked up to...But I just don't know where to start..."

"That is why I am here, Optimus. To help you as your old friend."

Optimus gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Chromia..."

He let one last coolant fall off his left optic before continuing.

"I am not yet sure if I'm, ready, to apologize to the others...I just don't think that this is the right time..."

He looked down and felt Chromia patting him on his shoulder pad.

"You may take your time with that, Optimus. But now is the time you must take your path in acceptance, to moving on and be the same mech we all know as our leader and friend."

Seeing Chromia giving him a soft smile, Optimus gave a weak smile in return and gave a nod.

"Do not worry Optimus, I will be here helping you. As an old friend I cannot withstand seeing my friend like this. I will be here to help you and be the friend you need for as far as I can help and be here."

A smile of gratefulness, Optimus replied.

"I can never be thankful more than enough to have a friend by my side supporting me. Even though I have committed such an act by hurting the others which I've included as friends."

"It's what friends are for, Optimus. If Ironhide was only here he'd probably do the same thing. But with a little gruffness as usual."

Chromia said with a small chuckle on the last part of her statement.

"I've gotten used to his personality so I wouldn't mind at all."

Optimus looked closed his optics with a small sigh, he knows Chromia noticed him as he turned his helm back at her.

"I'm going to admit...I have been longing for my sparkmate...I couldn't even do anything now that is happened..."

Optimus took another energon from the container and began to chug it down once again.

Feeling Chromia patting him gently on his shoulder pad, Optimus only sighed afterwards as he covered his face plate with his servo.

"Primus just why...What have I even done to even deserve such pain as this one?"

"Optimus there's nothing wrong you have done for you to deserve any of this. It just happened."

Optimus let out a sigh as he only closed his optics.

"If I can only try...Try keeping myself away from these problems...Away from this thought..."

That is when he removed his face plate and slowly opened his optics and turned his helm to Chromia.

"I shall try, Chromia. I shall try my hardest on keeping myself away from this certain problem."

Chromia gave a small smile and responded.

"If you want we can take a drive and talk about it, just to release all of your thoughts and to lessen the pain."

Optimus only gave a small nod in response with a weak smile.

"Very well, I thank you for giving some time in helping me. I very much appreciate this, Chromia."

"Friends always have each other's backs, Optimus and I got your back."

Chromia said with a soft smile as she finished her energon and stood up followed by Optimus.

Walking on the hall passing by a few slightly feared humans, Optimus had to try and ignore the sudden awkwardness by the time they reached the hangar as each human and some Autobots like Topsin and Leadfoot only stared at him in silence as he follows Chromia passing by the hangar and onto the exit.

"I can feel my guilt once again, Chromia...Just seeing the others the way they stare at me after what I had done only makes me feel more worse in regret..."

"Do not worry, Optimus. We can talk about that after this drive. We just need to get to a place where you can think clearly away from other distractions and where we can talk about what you may ever want to discuss."

Chromia kept a small smile with her response as she transformed and was followed by Optimus

Finally driving out of the base, Optimus followed Chromia as she seems to know a place where she's leading him in.

* * *

 **(Chromia)**

The hours of driving went on silence as both Autobots only kept driving down the road. Though it was quite absolutely an awkward silence but for Chromia, it's not like she felt that uncomfortable. Matter of fact, she was waiting for Optimus to hopefully speak through private comlink.

Though Optimus follows her around, but it didn't really made him to speak at least and say anything else.

As they stopped on a small traffic, Chromia decided to break in the silence and spoke through the comlink.

 _"Optimus, you doing okay?"_

It took a few moments before Optimus responded.

 _"Yes I am fine, Chromia. I just, thought of how we will end up once the human government has decided on what to do us Autobots."_

 _"There's no need to worry about that, Optimus. Maybe things would turn out well for all of us and who knows? Maybe they plan on relocating us elsewhere with an actual place for us to stay."_

Optimus took a brief moment before he responded.

 _"You're right, Chromia. I should not be worried that. Though I am stuck thinking over Elita - 1, I'm certain that my processor find it very difficult to remove that thought. The thought of her death."_

By the time Optimus replied, the vehicles started moving forward and so were Chromia and Optimus on their altmodes.

 _"Right now, I'm leading you to somewhere where Ironhide once brought me. A place where you can think further and where we can talk about your thoughts."_

 _"And I do believe that we need to talk about your thoughts as well, for how hard it is to accept especially seeing your very own sparkmate being killed."_

Chromia agreed to it since, it would best to discuss it out so she then replied.

 _"I could use on talking about that too. Maybe it would be best if I share my thoughts instead of keeping them to myself."_

After their conversation through private comlink, it took them ten more minutes of driving and finally arrived at their destination.

Both Autobots transformed and Chromia wheeling herself forward she then looked back to Optimus who was scanning his surroundings.

An environment full of trees, tall grasses, birds chirping and flying and even some flowers around the field.

Chromia smiled a little as she spoke.

"This was the place where Ironhide brought me during my grieve over the death of my sisters. Though I still think about them but remembering how I spent time here thinking about the grieve I had for them, it helped me try and forget of some parts of the grieve that I've had and managed to accept."

Optimus looked at her and gave a nod.

"And that is why you've decided to bring me here?"

Chromia nodded in reply.

"Let's go see the large field and don't worry Optimus, there are no humans here to interrupt you. We are free to wander around here and think over the thoughts."

Optimus smiled and lightly gave a nod.

"Thank you. Let us see the field then."

Chromia nodded with a soft smile as she and Optimus began to head for the large grass fields and on their walk, Chromia decided to start a new conversation.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Optimus took a moment before he could respond as he firstly eyed the birds flying around.

"Fine, I guess. I am a bit feeling the anger inside me but the thought of what you said to me that anger would do no help at all, I've felt like it is slowly fading. Though my pain still goes on. But I think can try handling that pain as I try to cope in, with my friend helping me."

There was now a small sign of a growing smile on Optimus by the time he replied.

"But if I may...How are you, Chromia? I know it's been a month pass after..."

Optimus didn't continued as he knew that Chromia knew where the sentence will lead to but instead, he only remained his optics on Chromia's.

Chromia only gave a small shrug and sigh afterwards as she took a brief moment before responding.

"I have been trying to keep myself away from the thought but to be fairly honest, I don't know how I can shake the thought of him rusting in front of my very own two optics that day..."

Optimus didn't said a word as he waited for Chromia to continue knowing she hasn't finished her sentence.

"...Sometimes I wish that should've never happened. But then again, it had happened...There's nothing we can do to change it. It's just past now."

Reaching the grass fields, Chromia enjoyed the view of birds flying and the wind swerving pass the grass and flowers. Though she can tell Optimus was only staring at the sky, Chromia then spoke slowly.

"I know you're thinking of Elita, Optimus. But right now, this is the time we can talk about it."

Taking a moment before responding, Optimus gave a small sigh and replied.

"I suppose you're right, Chromia. But, how am I going to start? Where do I start over this?"

Chromia smiled softly and replied.

"We can start by talking about the moments you've been with her, the moments she has been with you. From back in Cybertron and the times you spent together here on earth."

Optimus slowly smiled as he looked further at the blue cloudy sky.

"I suppose we can talk about those."

Optimus replied as he began talking about the days back in Cybertron when Optimus was still with Elita -1 and those days he wasn't a Prime before and where he'd often spend every single day he had with his sparkmate. Though there was less time they had for each other around the days they had together here on earth, but luckily, Optimus decided to discuss the subject of Elita - 1 dying in Egypt.

Though it took him half a minute each per sentence before he could speak to continue and Chromia can tell that he's trying his hardest not to break while speaking.

Having to notice a coolant escape Optimus' optic, Chromia patted him on his shoulder pad and spoke gently.

"I'm sure, that wherever she is in the well of sparks, she's okay, Optimus."

Optimus smiled gently and gave an nod as he gently wiped his coolant off his face plate.

"My apologies for that. But if you do not mind, how are you feeling about..."

Optimus couldn't continue as he only stared at Chromia with a patient and solemn look.

Though, knowing what he meant, Chromia smiled weakly and replied.

"Sadly, my spark is still affected. Whenever I think of Ironhide's passing it only gets me ending up being stuck thinking, but of course, my anger is held back, though I can't say the same for...What would humans call it again?"

She hummed as she took a moment of thinking before continuing.

"Oh right, that's the word. The feeling of 'Sadness' is what I couldn't remove or 'Loneliness' for alternative human term of use."

Chromia sighed as she slightly looked down at the grass.

Optimus was the one who genty patted her on her shoulder pad and spoke solemnly.

"No matter how hard...You'll make it through, Chromia. We may be going through these hard times, but we will make it through. We will help each other as both Elita - 1 and Ironhide would not want us suffering like this."

Chromia gave a small nod in response along with a weak smile.

Feeling a coolant escape her optic, she decided to let it roll down her face plate and spoke.

"I just really missed him...And I know you missed her too...But at times like these you're right, Optimus."

She slowly looked up at the sky and continued.

"We'll make it through this. We'll look after each other for them...For our sparkmates."

Optimus stood next to her and also looked up at the blue sky above and let the silence take over.

Watching the sky above for what seemed like minutes now, Chromia decided to break the silence.

"Optimus?"

Optimus still looking at the sky replied.

"Yes, Chromia?"

"Are you still feeling that way? The sadness, the grieve?"

She slowly asked as she slowly turned her helm to Optimus who did the same.

"I hate to say it, but yes...If it weren't from this maybe, maybe I can be the leader you all know me for."

He gave a sigh afterwards and slightly looked down.

Chromia placed her servo on his shoulder pad and spoke.

"It may take time, to heal from the pain, but looking here outside to see the happiness and enjoyable peace around the environment maybe it is able to help sooth your pain."

Chromia waited for a response and Optimus slowly looked up and back to her.

"Are there still any happiness?"

"There are many. You just have to see it for yourself, Optimus."

Chromia watched as Optimus looked up at the sky once again and took a long deep sigh.

"I haven't felt that word in a long time, Chromia. Ever since the war on our planet. The only thing that made me happy inside my spark was being with Elita - 1."

"Yes, I understand what you say but looking around the world here, I know you'll find the meaning of happiness again. It may take time yes but I know there are still other things that will make you happy."

"I know of what you say, Chromia. Bu like all that we've seen on Cybertron...There is always a 'Bad' ending...I cannot see any more signs of a 'Happy' ending not even here on earth, Chromia."

Chromia looked down and let out a small sigh.

"I can only believe that we just have to keep moving forward while staying positive, Optimus. We have our friends and they are one reason for us to believe there are still happiness and happy endings. Our family in the Autobots."

She looked at him with Optimus looking back.

"Or what's left of us Autobots..."

Optimus sat on the grass and let out a sigh.

"...We've lost our friends...True, we may and they may have been able to reunite with us but the sight of them, dying, one by one only shows the bad ending...Even worse was Elita - 1 being the most affective part to me. The thought would not leave me alone..."

Chromia sat down next to him as she then looked at the flying birds above on the sky.

"And it affects me the same way to Ironhide. It's painful for our sparks, but if we keep the positive thinking as we keep moving forward, things would turn out fine. Our pains will fade and things will be brought back to normal."

Optimus looked at the sky as well but then back to Chromia.

"Maybe, keeping my mind off the thought of the past will help me. It has been quite a while now that I have been thinking about it."

Chromia looked back at him and gave a soft smile.

"I will be here to support you old friend."

They both kept their smiles afterwards with Chromia adding.

"If you want, we can go to other places to keep your processor off the thought."

Optimus smiled gently and gave a nod.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Chromia."

Chromia smiled as she stood back up, though for her it was quite difficult to do so as she only had leg is one and her wheel is what served as her feet so it made her feel losing a little bit of balance as she tries to stand up.

Optimus who stood up noticed her and decided to lend a servo for her.

"Here, let me help you old friend."

He said with a smile as he helped Chromia up on her feet and balanced herself as she stood as well.

"Thank you, Optimus."

Optimus gave a nod and spoke.

"I think I know of a place we can go and try take our processors off our thoughts of grieve."

Chromia smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll follow you old friend."

Optimus nodded as he and Chromia turned back and walk right back the way they came.

"So, where are we going if I may ask?"

Chromia began as she looked at Optimus.

"A place somewhere not too far away from the base. It's wide tracks would help us keep our processors off our painful thoughts."

Chromia hummed for a bit as she wondered.

"Tracks?"

Optimus gave a small chuckle and replied.

"You will see."

The two of them standing on the road transformed with Chromia following Optimus' lead to where he's taking her.

Another few more hours of driving they arrived at the location. It was a local race track.

* * *

 **(Optimus)**

Transforming afterwards, Optimus waited as Chromia transforms as well and by the time she was on her bipedal mode, she began to look around scanning their surroundings.

Optimus smiled before speaking.

"This is the place where the Wreckers would often go to, you know their altmodes are for, racing. I've decided to bring you here since, this locations' wide track I figured may help us try keep our processors off our thoughts by taking a long drive around."

Optimus began to take a step towards the widely open track and stood tall on the starting line.

Though the place seems very deserted, they can take a drive or a lap on the large trace track or maybe even two.

Optimus set his optics at Chromia and spoke.

"Let us take a 'Lap' as humans call it."

He said with a soft chuckle.

Chromia chuckled as well and began to wheel herself towards the starting line and spoke.

"Seems like the idea of just driving around this large track may take us away from our thoughts, at least for now."

Optimus nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I want be fair to you old friend, for taking me to a place where I can talk freely about my thoughts so I figured I'd bring you here for a drive to hopefully clear your processor off your painful thought as I clear mines least for this short while."

Chromia gave smile and a nod in response and she transformed and her holoform appearing while looking up at Optimus.

"Let us take a lap, or maybe two?"

She said with a chuckle and Optimus nodded while chuckling as well.

The Prime transformed and started his engine with Chromia doing the same.

Looking straight at the wide empty track, Optimus began through the comlink.

 _"Let us begin, Chromia."_

 _"Of course, Optimus."_

Chromia replied and the two of them began to drive forward.

Though, it wasn't really a fast drive like what would be seen in a race but instead just an ordinary drive as both Optimus and Chromia continued driving on the wide track.

Though the two of them enjoyed silence, Optimus felt the idea working as he kept away himself from grieve as his focus mainly on was only driving through the track with Chromia.

Having to reach halfway of the track, Chromia suddenly began through comlink.

 _"At least we get to take a break from sadness. I'm glad this is working at least even only for a small time."_

 _"I do agree. But we will need to keep ourselves busy in other ways to keep us both away from thinking."_

 _"Maybe you're right...How about a race then? This lap or two?"_

 _"A lap or two would be nice."_

 _"Very well then. I'll see you in the finish line."_

Chromia said with a chuckle as she speeds up on her altmode with Optimus chuckling and deciding to speed up himself and followed Chromia behind as he catches up to her.

 _"I'm impressed, you're quite very fast for a truck."_

Chromia said with a chuckle by the time Optimus was now driving next to her.

Optimus chuckled as well and replied.

 _"Well, us cybertronians are three times faster in altmodes than ordinary human vehicles."_

 _"True. But can you keep up with me?"_

Optimus chuckled and replied.

 _"We shall see old friend."_

 _"We shall see indeed."_

The two of them started driving faster with Chromia Leadjng the first. Though, Optimus seems to be catching up behind her, she noticed Optimus followed up behind.

 _"Impressive, Optimus."_

 _"Of course, Chromia. Let us go faster?"_

 _"Indeed, we shall."_

The two of them began to race further around the track seeing who's faster and first to reach the finish line was Chromia but that didn't stopped them as they continued on with their next lap.

 _"Impressive, Chromia."_

Optimus commented as he and Chromia kept on racing through the track.

 _"Thank you, Optimus. Now let's take the finish."_

 _"Very well then."_

Full speed up ahead was Chromia but then Optimus suddenly managed to catch up on a quick move as his altmode was now in front and for a few more meters he reached the finish line with Chromia followed up behind.

As they both stopped and transformed Chromia patted him on the shoulder pad with a smile.

"Good race, Optimus. I'm impressed mostly."

Optics smiled and replied.

"Good race, Chromia. I guess this makes us both even on winning."

"Indeed old friend."

They both shared a chuckle afterwards but then Optimus decided to speak.

"We should head back to base now. Before the guards start looking for us."

Chromia nodded and replied.

"Agreed let us head back now."

Though driving back at the base, they spent the whole drive communicating via comlink and discussing about doing other things everyday to hopefully keep them busy and to keep them away from the painful thoughts about grieving until they find solutions to finally accept and move on.

But arriving at the base they were met by a slightly pissed off Dino standing at the front entrance while obviously waiting for them with his servos crossed on his chasis.

"About time you arrvied. I was not expecting to wait another thirty more minutes standing here and waiting for you. You do know how strict these humans are when it comes to leaving the base, right?"

The Autobot spy said in a lightly yet obviously pissed off tone as he squinted an optic at the few human guards walking by.

Both Optimus and Chromia transformed with Chromia giving the apology.

"Apologies, Dino. It was my idea to take Optimus for a drive but we didn't knew we were gone for too long."

The red mech rolled his blue optics as he gave a response.

"At least next time inform them...The last thing I'd want would be slicing humans with my wrist blades for bothering me by asking where you both are on multiple times."

And without letting either of Chromia and Optimus to speak, the Autobot spy turned away and walked back inside leaving the two.

"How rude...But, that's just Dino being, Dino..."

Chromia said as she turned to Optimus who only shrugged.

"Let us go inside now. We might not want the guards scowling at us."

Optimus replied as she and Chromia headed inside.

Upon reaching inside they found the hangar being empty aside from the two Wreckers being Leadfoot playing fetch with the cybertronian pit bull Steeljaw and Topspin on his altmode and was just parked on a corner.

Though, Leadfoot seemed focused on playing with Steeljaw than he can notice Optimus and Chromia, Topsin seemed to just remained on his spot, probably on recharge as both Optimus and Chromia assumed.

Then suddenly, they noticed Roadbuster walking in but seeing sight of Optimus entered the hangar made the green mech to almost jump in surprise and emmidiately turned to the director he came and ran away.

Though Optimus wanted to call out to him but despite being too late, he did not have the chance to at least have an apology for what he had done on the previous day.

"It will take time, Optimus. But once time comes he may forgive you...Those you've done the same mistake may forgive you."

Chromia said with a soft smile.

Optimus gave a nod in reply along with a weak smile in return.

Though it none of them seed to realize that their long drive was longer than they expected, Optimus who took a glance outside saw that it was already near sunset.

Looking back at Chromia he spoke.

"We should get our evening energon."

A slightly surprised Chromia took a glance at the sky and back to Optimus with a nod.

"Primus we did not noticed how long we have been gone! But that's okay I guess...At least we get a small break from our painful thoughts."

"I can agree with that."

The two of them then decided to get their energon deciding to finish their energons in their own quarters, both Optimus and Chromia had to say goodnight and take separate ways and onto their quarters.

Sitting at the edge of his berth, Optimus though of what Chromia told him. Looking around the world meaning, everywhere, there's always happiness and he just need to see it for himself. But the thought wouldn't leave him about his own sparkmate having to die was just too much...

Finishing his energon, Optimus decided he should take recharge now, knowing he's had enough of so much pain and thinking over mourn and grieve, he has to push himself to the limits on believing what Chromia said, maybe, there are other things in this world that can show him the word of happiness and maybe it would bring a light to his own darkest hour, of grieve.

Closing his optics, Optimus decided it was enough deep thinking for today, for tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **(Chromia)**

Back online once again, Chromia found herself a relief that her though of Ironhide's death hasn't gotten on her processor, though she'd often have the though of her grieve towards him every morning until evening when she's in need of recharge.

But today was a little different, at least she can spend her day without having to think of it. But it won't save her for long as once she's done her, choice, on helping Optimus move past his grieving, then her own grieving will haunt her back once again. _'Better this way, Chromia...You all need your leader back.'_ Chromia thought to herself format least once, one of them can make a small favor, or, sacrifice an effort to bring their leader back to his old self.

Wheeling out of her quarters and off to get her morning energon, she found Ratchet walking by and greeted her.

"Good morning, Chromia. Have you recharged well?"

Ratchet said as he stopped at her for a moment.

"Yes, Ratchet thank you for asking."

Chromia replied with a nod but couldn't stop noticing the fact that Ratchet seems to look far off.

Though she couldn't describe it jow far, it was off the Autobot medic but for Chromia, she can say that the medic was trying to hold back something that he wants to share with her. Maybe something he wants to say but couldn't say it.

"Ratchet...Are you okay?"

Ratchet only stared at her with a forced smiled on his fax plate and gave a nod.

"Of course, Chromia. Why'd you ask?"

Chromia tried to read his 'Facial expression' as humans would call it but it is seemed that Ratchet was that good hiding them as she barely found anything to say that she finds something off with th e medic.

"Never mind that, I just wanted to make sure my friends are doing fine."

Ratchet seemed to mumble something but then followed it up with a reply.

"No need to worry, Chromia. As the medic it is my job to make sure that you're all okay."

Not able to give any response at least, Chromia was surprised when Ratchet emmidiately walked off Inca hurry and onto the infirmary.

"You're good in hiding your emotions 'ol Ratchet..."

Chromia mumbled to him as he walks away further down the hall.

"You were saying something, Chromia?"

In surprise, Chromia emmidiately spun around to see Optimus walking up to her.

"Oh um, just saying, stuff, about 'ol Ratchet."

Optimus could only give a nod and spoke afterwards.

"Well I'm still trying to plan up my apologies for them whom I've hurt the other day..."

Chromia patted him on his shoulder pad by the time Optimus looked down a bit.

"You'll get there, Optimus. I can help you if you want."

Optimus emmidiately looked up back at her with a response.

"There is no need, Chromia. You've done enough helping me. At least I can try finding our a way of dong the apologizing on my own. I just don't want to take too much of your time old friend...After all, we're both suffering from loss and grieving."

Chromia smiled softly and replied.

"Your my friend, Optimus. I'd help you in any I can for my sister, Elita - 1."

"Yes but I do believe that when time comes, it would be my turn to help you in return, for Ironhide."

"Well, we'll see."

Though there was a moment of silence after, Chromia decided to break it and spoke.

"Let us get some morning energon shall we, Optimus?"

Optimus smiled and nodded.

"I was on my to get some but luckily I stopped by to you."

They both smiled and went to get their energon and afterwards sitting on opposite sides of the table, Chromia decided to joke around at least, she can lighten the mood for them.

"I hope you're not getting into that 'Drinking' habit."

Chromas aside with a soft chuckle as she took a sip of her energon.

Optimus was left confused for a moment but then realized what she meant.

"By mean drinking in the of Jan words you mean getting 'Drunk' as humans would say?"

Chromia chuckled further more on which Optimus joined as well afterwards.

"Well, I'm glad we cannot get drunk, since we're not organic like the humans as such."

"From what I've heard, it is their way of trying to forget some things that are not meant for them humans to remember. And you seemed to have done the same except, you won't get drunk since you're not a human."

Optimus only gave a shrug.

"I wasn't expecting that at all, that I was acting all too 'Human' since I was so blinded by my sadness."

Chromia gave a cheerful smile at him and spoke.

"There is nothing wrong to act human for a change. After all, it's always nice to feel different for a change."

"I suppose you're right, Chromia."

Optimus said with a smile and the two of them continued drinking their energon.

"Say, how about we take another drive? Just to keep ourselves busy away from our thoughts of grieve."

Chromia said with Optimus giving a smile and nod.

"That would be nice, Chromia."

Spending the whole day like yesterday, a drive on various places to try and forget their painful thoughts as well as getting to help Optimus feel more different than just thinking of his grieve, it was worth for Chromia to help her old friend move past while also having to temporarily forget about her own grieve as well.

 _*One week and four days later*_

Most of the few guards knew what daily routine these two Autobots would be doing. Waking up online, drinking morning energon and taking a whole day drive elsewhere they find fit to go to.

Since not much happens on the completely silent base, Bumblebee stopped going back due to nothing else pretty much happens around the base, if they can still even call the building a base, instead, he stayed with Sam and Carly's. As for the Wreckers, they'd often find themselves just sitting around the hangar waiting for Optimus and Chromia to come back like usual ever since, in which Roadbuster seems to have moved on from what Optimus had done a when back as he often would say hi to the Prime who would gladly greet him back, the same goes to Sidewipe but for Ratchet, the Autobot medic still remains himself distant anywhere near Optimus, though everything seems to get back to how things were, but for the relation between Ratchet and Optimus, the medic was still taking time probably on forgiving him. Though Optimus made his move on each of those Autobots he had yelled at a while back but as for the medic, the Prime himself was still working on his move how to make his apologies go.

But for in the meantime, as for Chromia, she seems to forget things right off the bat, meaning her grieve whenever she's busy driving and talking to Optimus or to the other mechs, though it keeps her busy but at night she has to keep herself or more overly, force, herself to go on early recharge as when things go back down after her day of driving with Optimus, the whole grieve would slip back up on her processor.

Haven't gotten the time to share it to her friend Optimus, Chromia knew it'd be best if they would leave there and let it be for all she wants was her and her fellow Autobots to have their leader back leading them again in which gave Optimus the confidence to do so once again, though Ratchet only gives a shrug at that from obviously the fact that he hasn't let go of that last conversation they had.

But more over, Chromia can tell that her friend Optimus has now slowly beginning to move on. His encouraging voice had seemed to back up to him as well as his usual calm self, that he'd often spend the afternoon noon talking any of the mechs or with Roadbuster or mostly just be driving out with Chromia or 'Hanging out' as humans would say.

Chromia knew she's succeeding and she's done a great job giving the comfort Optimus needs along with the help and support she gave to him as an old friend though at least now there's a happy ending for the Autobots as each day passing by, their leader was slowly turning back to his old self and things around the base seems to run fine as everyone is being lead by Optimus once again.

Or so Chromia believes it being a happy ending...

Standing outside watching the night sky above with the stars, Chromia remembered the stars that she used to watch above the skies of Cybertron. Though the stars on earth was quite different, she managed to get used to them as each night before heading to recharge, she'd often look up at the sky while having to pretend Ironhide is right by next to her watching as well. And that's where it hit her. For the final straw...Chromia was right from the start.

Optimus was now happy. She helped him move past his grieving, but remembering what consequence it would be once she succeeds, it was the grieve of her own coming back. She knew it and saw it coming. But never...She never expected it to be too much painful than before.

The days on that whole week she's forgotten of her painful thoughts, only made things worse for Chromia herself...It contained all the pain as it was held back while she keeps herself busy helping Optimus to move past his grieving.

Now it's Chromia...Her grieving came back. And it's much worse than the last time.

Emmidiately wheeling herself back to her quarters, she figured maybe after a deep recharge she'll force herself into, maybe the next few days things will be back to normal.

* * *

 **(Optimus)**

The next morning, Optimus was sitting outside, though he wasn't thinking neither having that same problem as before but instead, we was enjoying the weather of the sunny day.

Though inside the hangar the Wreckers are just laughing while their conversation, Sideswipe and Bumblebee keeping Sam and Carly accompanied while Dino, just enjoying his own space on a corner.

Though Ratchet is still in the infirmary like usual but wondering where Chromia would be, Optimus decided to go look for her since, she hasn't been around much at the base today.

Though seekng the blue femme wheeling herself with an unreadable expression, Optimus smiled as he greeted her.

"Hello there Chromia, I was wondering where you were since I haven't seen you much around today."

Chromia only remained quiet for a few good moment but then replied.

"I'm, not feeling a bit better..."

Optimus' smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling anything wrong?"

Chromia couldn't look him in the optics as she only took a deep sigh, though she replied but almost as if whispering.

"I need to stop at the medical bay..."

And with that she quickly turned away and emmidiately wheeled herself in the hallway.

Optimus being left slightly confused and mostly, worked watched as she got away further.

Maybe tomorrow she'll be better. Just give her some time to recharge.

The next day after, Optimus walked out of his quarters and looked around.

Chuckling to himself, he'd usually find the others running lome Sideswipe and Bumblebee while laughing but today was a bit quiet.

"They must be drinking energon."

Optimus said to himself as he then walked on the hallway to get his morning energon.

Finding the Wreckers along with Dino sitting around a table with their morning energon.

Greeting the other mechs with them greeting him back, Optimus grabbed a fresh energon from its container and decided to sit with the other mechs, though knowing Ratchet is probably on the usual place as he always does, Optimus noticed four others in absence.

"Where are the others?"

"Bumblebee drove Sam and Carly on their date."

Topsin replied but then Roadbuster added.

"As fer Sideswipe he's in te medical bay fer a checkup and Chromia...Hmmm I'm not sure where she is."

"Maybe still at recharge?"

Leadfoot wandered aloud.

"I'm a little worried."

Optimus suddenly said gaining all attention from the other mechs.

"What do you mean, Optimus?"

All managed to ask in unison.

"She mentioned yesterday that she was not feeling a bit better then I asked her why she only replied by stopping by at the medical bay."

"Hmmm...Not that I'm guessing but I'm assuming it has to do with her being on a hurry that night I saw her."

Dino who finally spoke caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Dino?"

Optimus asked as he waited for the Autobot spy to reply.

"The night before yesterday, I saw her in a hurry as if, well, I'm not good on reading facial expressions but I've noticed something in was off with her. Like something bothering her. But I'm not sure if I'm correct."

"So?"

Leadfoot interrupted.

"So, maybe she's troubled. But that is just me assuming it."

Dino replied as he rooms sip of his energon.

"Has Chromia been here?"

All the mechs shook their helms.

"She hasn't seemed to come out of her quarters yet."

Topspin replied.

"Very well, I shall go to her and ask her about the problem, maybe I can help in any way."

Optimus finished his energon and excused himself as he grabbed another fresh energon from the container for Chromia who and decided to head to her quarters.

Stopping in front if the door to Chromia's quarters, Optimus gently knocked on the door.

Though there was no response, so trying again Optimus knocked four times.

"Chromia? Are you there?"

Siting for a response, there was still none.

"If you do not mind I'm coming in, okay? I'm going in now, Chromia."

Slowly reaching for the doorknob and twisting it, Optimus was surprised as he found it unlocked and gently pushed the door open, he found one sight that shocked him and made him even drop the energon from his servo.

"Chromia!"

It was Chromia, laying on the floor with enough of her own energon on the floor while more energon leaking out of her servo. Optimus also noticed a sharp medical tool on the floor that he recalled Ratchet uses while being covered in Chromia's energon.

Emmidiately rushing for her aid Optimus yelled out for help as he tries to stop the leaking on Chromia's servo.

Shaking her awake, Optimus shouted.

"Chromia? Chromia! Chromia look at me!"

The worrying grewcbigger as he waited for her to look at him, Chromia finally opened and set her optics at him as she weakly turned her helm up to Optimus.

"Optimus..."

"Chromia why have you done this? Why?"

"I...Can't take it anymore...The pain was too much...It was held back inside me as I try to...Comfort you, Optimus."

A coolant escaped her optic and Optimus replied.

"Chromia...Was this why you were, acting strange yesterday? Was this why Dino saw you on a hurry that other night? Why you mentioned you need to stop by at the medical bay?"

He took a glance at the sharp medical tool laid on the floor as he finished.

"Forgive me, Optimus...But I knew that once I finished bringing you back to yourself, I'd deal with this problem of mine once again."

"And you did not even mentioned to me or to anyone else? Chromia why? Why keep this to yourself? You know I'm here and the Autobots are here for you..."

"Because we need you back to us, Optimus...We need our leader back...I never wanted you to know of me being haunted by my grieve once again because, I don't want you to think of my problem while I try to help you think about forgetting yours..."

"But Chromia...You should've still not hurt yourself..."

"WELL I HAD TO TRY OKAY!?"

Chromia yelled furiously at Optimus as he was surprisingly taken aback by flinching a little.

"I HAVE TO GET IT OUT AT SOME POINT! BUT SINCE I CANNOT GET IT OUT I HAD TO EASE THE PAIN!"

"Chromia..."

"No...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OPTIMUS NOT ONE BIT, I HAD TO REDUCE THE PAIN! IT WAS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE! I COULDN'T JUST LAY ON MY BERTH WHILE GRIEVING SO MUCH IN PAIN BEFORE HAVING TO BE ABLE TO RECHARGE!"

"But...You still shouldn't have done that...That's not the right way to ease the pain..."

"PRIMUS SAKES OPTIMUS I HAD TO TRY OKAY!? I HAD TO TRY IN ANYWAY!"

"Chromia please remain calm, I just wanted to-"

"OPTIMUS JUST LET ME DO WHATEVER IT IS THAT I THINK WOOUD BE BE BEST FOR MYSELF! I CAN'T DEAL WITH SO MUCH PAIN! I CAN'T BESR IT NO LONGER!"

Optimus can now see coolant on her optics as she takes a deep breath, though before he or Chromia could either say a word, Ratchet emmidiately stormed in along with Sideswipe.

"Primus! What the frag happened hear!?"

Sideswipe exclaimed as he saw energon all over the floor.

"There is no time! Quickly! We need to get Chromia to the medical bay!"

Ratchet said as he and Sideswipe emmidiately took Chromia from Optimus' servos as he held her gently and let the two other mechs take her and carry her out of the room.

Optimus was left there on his own as he was knelt down on the floor and took a deep sigh.

"Chromia...Why would you hurt yourself like this? This is not what Ironhide would want you to do to ease your pain..."

Optimus felt a coolant escape his optic by the time he finished.

That day after the incident, the other mechs were informed of what had happened, even the humans Sam and Carly didn't knew how to react when they heard of Chromia 'Cutting' herself as humans would say it.

At that night, Optimus was outside the medical bay, not sure if he should enter inside or should he just wait for anything else.

Just about when he's decided to leave, Ratchet suddenly walked out through the doors and spotted him.

"Optimus? Are here to check up on Chromia?"

Optimus spun around to see the Autobot medic who was waiting for him to reply.

"Yes but, I've figured maybe she needs to be alone for now."

Ratchet shook his head and walked up to him until he was a few inches away in front of him and began.

"Optimus, if you want to check up on her you are free to do so. I will allow you to since, she needs someone who she can talk to."

"But what about you? You are there."

"Yes, but I am not the one who she can rely on at this sort of situation. She told me everything that happened though. Why she 'Cut' herself as humans would say, as well as her let's call it depression has gone worse for her and that the pain was just too much for her to handle."

Optimus let out a deep sigh afterwards as he looked down.

"She did not have to do that. That's not what Ironhide would want her to do to move past her grieving..."

"Well I tried reasoning with her, but she just kept 'Crying' and saying it's too much pain and all that sort of thing."

Optimus looked up at him and spoke.

"What should I do to help her, Ratchet?"

"Be there for her I've heard she has been there for you during you're grieving. Now she is the one needing a friend, to rely on, to talk to and to relate to in experience."

Ratchet placed a servo on Optimus' shoulder pad and spoke very calm.

"I'm fairly certain that neither any of us here what's left can be that someone to be there to support her in relating the experience unlike you, Optimus. She needs her old friend there for her."

Optimus gently smiled weakly.

"If only Ironhide was here...Then he can do this."

"But apparently he's no longer with us. And I'm sure he'd be counting on you. I'm sure the same goes to Elita - 1."

"You're right, Ratchet...After all that Chromia has done to help me sooth my pain...After all that time and effort she had put up to help me move past, now it is my turn to do her the favor. To get her back in return."

"And she needs her old friend whom she looks up to to be there for her to encourage her that in this life, she isn't alone."

They both shared a smile afterwards until Optimus decided to speak.

"Ratchet..."

"Yes, Optimus?"

"I...Wanted to, apologize..."

Ratchet stared at him for a moment a bit confused.

"...I wanted to apologize for, my past actions...My mistakes...I have already done this to tutoring have hurt and you are the last that I need to apologize to."

"Optimus...It's fine, just-"

"No it is not. What I've done was wrong, I should not have done it and you were doing what you can to keep the others in line while I was lacking leadership at that time...I should've never said those to you...I should've never yelled at you and to any of our friends..."

"Optimus, let's move past what happened. It's what we call past now, as humans would say it. Just, always remember, we may go through hard time even in misunderstandings, but you will always be our leader and friend. I have already forgiven you, Optimus."

Ratchet gently smiled as well as Optimus who replied.

"Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet gave a nod and jerked his helm towards the doors to the medical bay.

"I believe there's still one to be worried about mostly that remembers a horrible past."

"Shall I go there?"

Ratchet smiled and replied.

"Whether you prefer or not, Optimus. It is up to you. But if you'd ask me, I'd say be there for her, as her old friend."

Optimus smiled back gratefully and gave a nod.

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"Anytime, Optimus. Now go, she needs her old friend with her."

With Ratchet walking away further and Optimus walking back and into the medical bay, he approached one of the rooms currently being used and there opening the door slowly he found a peacefully recharging Chromia laying on a berth with a scanner monitoring her vitals.

"Chromia..."

Optimus slowly approached I'm and onto the right side of the berth, he sat on a chair next to it.

Staring at her while peacefully recharging, Optimus slowly began.

"If I was only there, to stop you from hurting yourself...It is not the only way..."

He have a small sigh as he lowed his helm.

"Ironhide may no longer be here to keep you safe, but I shall do it for him, old friend... I will be here for you."

Optimus, looked up at her once more and decided to place both of his servos on the side of the berth and rested his helm on both and slowly closed his optics.

* * *

 **(Chromia)**

Slowly opening her optics, Chromia started to look around the silent room. No Ratchet, nothing.

Chromia gave a small sigh and remembered what she had done. She didn't mean to. It was just too much pain for her. Too much overwhelming for her to take in which lead her to cutting herself up.

Though she didn't mean anything by that, she couldn't forget of what she did earlier this morning...The part where she yelled on Optimus furiously.

That one part couldn't leave her to thinking on which speaking of Optimus, she was surprised to see him peacefully recharging next to the side of her berth with his helm rested on both his servos.

Chromia tried to smile but the thought of what she did was there to stop her from doing so.

"Optimus...I'm so sorry, old friend..."

She sigh, only for her sigh caught Optimus' attention to slowly move and look up at her.

"Chromia? Oh thank primus you're okay!"

He slowly straightened himself as he gently smiled at her.

"Optimus...I am very sorry...For what I did, and for yelling at you...I just..."

Chromia looked down as a coolant escape her optic.

"Chromia...It is fine old friend...You did not mean anything to do that."

"No Optimus, I should've never yelled at my friend and should've never done that to myself...It was just too much that was why I was left no choice...It was my bad...I let the pain to get to me and it was my fault..."

"Chromia don't say that, it is not your fault...The pain was just too much for you to handle which lead you to cutting yourself."

At this point, Chromia felt coolant rolling down her face plate.

"Chromia, you know you have us Autobots...Either you are feeling alone, but you're not. You have your friends."

"I'm sorry I didn't see it that way, Optimus...I was just too blind by that pain...I let my spark tell me what to do instead of actually deciding for myself...I'm very sorry Optimus."

She let more and more coolant escape her optics, even Optimus began to let coolant of his own dripping down on both sides of his face plate as he spoke gently.

"It doesn't just affect me seeing my old friend like this, it pains me that you couldn't handle the pain while you still try on keeping it to yourself...Chromia I am here for you old friend, I will be here by your side to support you and be there for you just as how as you were there for me."

Chromia looked down a little as her own coolant began dropping down the side of her berth.

"Forgive me old friend...That I choose to keep that pain on to myself instead of telling you..."

She slowly looked back up to Optimus with coolant still rolling down her optics as same to Optimus who was letting his coolant dripping down.

Optimus gently held her servo as he looked at her optics and gently spoke.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Chromia. You did not mean any of it, it was the pain that made you commit it so there is no need to blame yourself old friend."

Optimus then slowly reached his servo up and gently wiped coolant off her face plate.

"This is not what Ironhide would want you to do, Chromia. He would want you to keep moving forward while staying positive while being with your friends. I know, for I believe that Elita - 1 would want me to do the same."

Chromia let one last coolant off her optic and finally responded.

"But how...How would I, remove the pain? It's too much, Optimus...Too much for me to bear it unlike before..."

"I will be here for you old friend, I will be here to support you and be here by your side. Because like you said once, Chromia. Friends always have each others backs and I got your back."

Chromia gently smiled weakly.

"You have a friend to talk to, a friend to rely on, a friend to relate with on this painful experience."

"Thank you...Optimus..."

Optimus slowly smiled and spoke.

"Anything for an old friend. Now get some recharge, I will be here if you need me."

Optimus said with a soft smile as he leaned back on his chair and let Chromia to take her recharge.

Chromia smiled back weakly and did as she was told and she closed her optics and went to recharge.

Optimus smiled as he remained on his seat as he waited for the night to pass on.

The next morning, Chromia woke up, though he she looked around the room she found Optimus still sitting on the chair next two her with his optics closed.

Though Optimus was a bit alerted, he opened his optics and found that Chromia was already up.

"Good morning, Optimus."

Chromia greeted with a smile as she tried to straighten her posture on sitting.

Optimus smiled and responded.

"Good morning, Chromia. Recharged well?"

Chromia smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes. Though you should've went to your quarters to recharge."

Optimus gently smiled as he replied.

"For an old friend I am in debt, this is a small sacrifice I have to do at least to get you back in return."

"Optimus, you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do, Chromia. Helping me move past my grieving is enough proof that I owe you one. I must help you back as an old friend."

As they both smiled, Ratchet suddenly entered.

"Good morning and I'm glad to see you're awake, Chromia. How are you feeling?"

"I'm going fine, Ratchet though I can't lie about my emotional pain..."

Optimus and Ratchet were left silent at the moment gumball but it didn't stopped Chromia to continue on.

"Ratchet, am I allowed to leave the medical bay now?"

Ratchet however remained quiet as he took a moment of thinking.

"It is fine, Ratchet. If you are worried I assure you that I will watch over Chromia."

Chromia a little bit surprised to hear what Optimus said looked at him..

"As long as Chromia doesn't do any more of those as such involving hurting herself, then I shall discharge her now. But you have to keep your word, Optimus"

Chromia looking at Ratchet asked.

"So, does this mean I'm free to go, Ratchet?"

"Yes, Chromia. I'll have Optimus watching over you 24/7. Now I hope you do not mind that, but it is necessary just to make sure you won't do anything else involving what you did on hurting yourself."

Chromia gave a defeated sigh and nod.

"Understood, Ratchet."

"Very well. Optimus she is free to go now. I trust you'll keep an optic on her. We would not want to lose anymore of us Autobots."

"Understood, Ratchet."

Optimus replied with as she helped Chromia to balance herself as she gets off the berth.

"Easy now...I hate this sometimes..."

Chromia mumbled as she gave a frown while trying to balance herself.

Though Optimus helped her balanced as she finally was able to wheel herself freely, Optimus let her on her own as he turned to Ratchet with a smile and gave a nod.

"Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled back.

"Just keep an optic on her. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself again."

Optimus gave one final nod and followed Chromia out of the medical bay.

Chromia seeing Optimus walking out gave a small smile and decided to speak.

"I'm happy you and Ratchet are in good terms once again, Optimus."

Optimus gently smiled and replied.

"I am glad as well that we are. Though I must be here to support you old friend. For how hard you are going through."

Chromia only have a sigh but then Optimus decided to change the subject."

"How about we head on to get some morning energon?"

"That would be nice. Let's go, Optimus."

Chromia replied with and the two of them began to head for the mess hall.

Though it was empty and it was just them, they grabbed their energon from the container and took seats on opposite sides of the table.

"I'm glad you have moved pass your drinking habit."

Chromia gave a soft chuckle at what she said.

"And what do you mean by 'Drinking'?"

Optimus was left confused for a moment as he took a sip on his energon.

"It's a way of trying to forget about something humans do not like to remember. Though you were clearly doing it once when you were still having that pain."

"I...Wasn't sure of what I was doing at that time. But I have moved pass my grieving now, all thanks to my old friend."

He gave a soft smile after.

"At least you are beginning to feel better old friend."

Chromia said as she finished her energon.

"Yes. Though I need my friend to move pass hers as well, that is why I choose to be here by your side to support you and show you that you're not alone. Your friends and family are here for you in the Autobots."

Optimus said as he took one last sip of his energon finishing it.

"Yes...I will try to remove that one pain...Though I can try accepting Ironhide's death, but I do not know if I can learn to accept it..."

Chromia looked down and gave a small sigh.

As they sat in silence ,a song suddenly started playing throughout the speakers. **(That's what you get - by: Paramore)**.

 _"No sir! Well I don't wanna be the blame! No anymore it's your turn! To take a seat were setting the final score!"_

 _"And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide! You have made it harder just! To go on and why!? All the possibilities well I was wrong!"_

 _"That's what you get when you let your heart win! Woooah!"_

 _"That's what you get when you let your heart win! Woooah!"_

Chromia looked down by the time she heard the song.

"Chromia?"

Optimus looked at her in worry as she only remained.

 _"I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating!"_

 _"That's what you get when you let your heart win! Woooah!"_

Chromia closed her optics as she gave a sigh.

 _"I wonder! How am I supposed to feel when you're not here!? Cuz I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here!"_

 _"I still try! Holding onto silly things, I never learned oh why!? All the possibilities I'm sure you've heard!"_

Chromia looked up as she opened her optics.

"Optimus...It is difficult for me to withstand this pain..."

"Does the song...Remind you of the pain?"

Chromia let a coolant escape her optic.

 _"Pain make your way, to me! And I'll always be just so inviting! If I!? Ever start to think! Straight this heart! Will start a riot in me! Let's start! Start hey!"_

As the song kept going repeating 'That's what you get' Chromia remained quiet herself as she only looked at the area where she cut her servo. But when the song finished, Optimus gently spoke.

"I'm sorry...I should've not, asked...I'm very sorry Chromia..."

Chromia wiped her coolant from her face plate.

"Optimus, it's fine. I just...Feel like doing something..."

"Chromia...Whatever that might be please no...Please old friend of don't..."

"No, Optimus...I did not mean hurting myself...I just wanted to, do something else...to try remove my pain..."

Chromia looked looked at him.

"Optimus...Can you take me out for a drive, please?"

Optimus gave a nod and replied.

"Of course old friend."

Chromia took a deep sigh and spoke.

"It's too much pain, Optimus...That I even let what my spark wanted by listening to it on keeping this pain in me...That's what _I_ get when I let my spark win."

"Chromia it's alright...It's alright old friend..."

Chromia smiled weakly and replied.

"It may take me some time my friend...I'm wishing this won't last..."

"It's alright old friend. It may take some time, but that will pass, just like my grieving."

"I know, Optimus...I just, need to do something to...Get this pain out..."

"Then I have just the place to take you. I am hoping that it may help you receive or sooth the pain at least old friend."

Chromia tried to give her same weak smile and a small sigh afterwards.

"Old friend, it's alright. As your friend I'm here for you just as how as you were there for me."

"Thank you, Optimus."

Heading down to the hangar they found Ratchet greeting them with a hint of excitement.

"Primus we have friends arrived from cybertron Chromia and Optimus!"

Chromia saw a fat dark green mech as well as a deal green bulky mech who next to them stood a blocky looking mech in red and yellow color with a red mech and a white blocky mech.

Optimus smiled and greeted the white mech.

"Prowl, it is great to see you old friend."

"Great to see you to Optimus, sir and here I have with me are Blaster along with Bulkhead and Cliffjumper. Though along the way we have met up with new Autobots."

Prowl motioned to the fat mech and another who was with him, a blue samurai looking mech.

"Those are Hound and Drift old friend."

"Optimus I will wait for you outside."

Chromia said as she wheeled herself outside and ignore true new arrivals, though ignore ing them she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Please excuse, Chromia she is just going through hard times."

Optimus said with the newly arrived mechs nodding in agreement.

"Ratchet told us that she lost her sparkmate Ironhide and you shave lost yours, Elita - 1...Were sorry to hear that as Optimus."

Prowl said solemnly.

"We were also told that all you have now are Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Dino? I thought he was Mirage?"

Blaster interrupted.

"He doesn't like being called that anymore. He goes by Dino."

Optimus replied with Ratchet adding.

"We also have the Wreckers consisting of Topspin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster."

"Ratchet, I need to go now I have to take Chromia elsewhere to help keep her away from her painful thoughts."

Optimus said as he turned to him.

"Yes you may go now, Optimus. She needs a friend by her side."

Optimus nodded and excused himself from the others and walked out following Chromia.

"Forgive me, Optimus. But I do not have any mood to talk to them I'd rather just take a drive with you than talk to anyone else."

"It's alright, Chromia. Now let us go, I have a place to show you."

"Anything just to take this pain away from me old friend...I wanted to do something or go somewhere to remove this."

"I'm sure this will help."

The two of them transformed and drove off the base with Chromia following Optimus as they drive.

* * *

 **(Optimus)**

The drive of an hour with traffic had made their drive go on in silence.

Though Optimus was waiting for Chromia to begin via comlink, though she remained only following him as they drive down the road.

Taking another twenty-five minutes of driving, they both finally stopped in a parking lot.

Though they stopped and remained in silence, a few moments later on the door to the driver's seat of Optimus' altmode opened and stepped out a pale white skinned man in his mid thirties with blue and grey hair wearing a half zipped up red and blue flamed jacket revealing a grey shirt underneath along with dark blue and red cargo pants tucked in underneath a pair of black combat boots.

Closing the door of the flamed truck, the man looked at Chromia in her altmode and a gentle smile formed across his face.

"Chromia old friend I have once been here when during my time of needing on reducing thoughts in my mind. I figured I'd bring you here on the human park."

Chromia dikdn't replied in but then I her holoform appeared next to her altmode.

A pale white skinned woman in her mid thirties with curled up dark brown hair hanging one side over the front of her right shoulder with the other hang back down behind the left. She wore brown pants and a white long sleeved shirt with her thick brown leather boots gaving a little echo as she took a few steps forward.

"Optimus you did not mentioned of going a park."

Chromia said a she crossed her servos on her chasis.

Optimus gently smiled and replied.

"I sensed you may disagree if I told you. But bringing you here I figured might help keep you occupied away from your painful thought old friend."

"By blending in with the humans?"

"Well, it is not that bad old friend."

Optimus kept his smile on with Chromia giving a sigh and finally replied.

"Fine. Only because I trust you as my old friend."

Optimus smiled gently and the two of them began to walk in to the park entrance.

Though it was rather odd For Chromia as Optimus can tell her facial expression that she isn't comfortable being around the humans in a much populated place but somehow tried to held it back as she remains herself calm.

Exploring in the mall for about half an hour now Chromia had seemed to feel relaxed as she walks with Optimus while looking at the the human younglings running around playing kites. Optimus noticed a hint of smile on her face and gently smiled at her but everytime Chromia would try to keep her smile on, it'd casually disappear and Chromia herself would go back to her left out heavily thinking expression.

Since there's nothing to talk about is they sat on a bench and watching the humans happily walking around or on a picnic, Optimus decided to take her to the game section across the street from the park, a small building that says 'Arcade' as humans call it.

"Where are we heading, Optimus?"

Chromia asked as they walked across the street.

Optimus turned to her with a smile and replied.

"Just a spot called Arcade old friend. I've heard it's a place humans can keep themselves accompanied by having fun, as Sam told me."

Chromia looked at him slightly confused as she tilted her head to the side.

As they entered the small building, Optimus and Chromia watched the sight playing on the game section, some adults and even some human younglings but mostly, the area was occupied by youthful humans.

"Wait here I will go buy some tokens so you can try out playing on those console gaming."

Optimus said as he turned to where the counter is to buy some token only for Chromia to speak stopping him.

"Wait, Optimus."

"Yes, Chromia?"

Optimus stopped and turned to her and saw her staring at the far end of the game section aisle, on the far back were various rooms and each having a sign with the label 'Karaoke' in it.

"how about we try that?"

Chromia asked as she pointed out to the karaoke section.

"Of course, Chromia. Let me just get some tokens."

"I think we will only need one token, Optimus. If you want to sing you can buy us two."

Surprisingly looking at her, Optimus asked.

"You, plan to sing?"

Chromia gave a nod in reply and added.

"I was told by Carly that singing helps take out stress or, helps keep you away from your thoughts by keeping yourself busy singing."

Optimus gave a nod and a soft smile.

Though after buying two tokens, Optimus knew that he didn't really wanted to sing but for the other token he bought he then gave it to Chromia and decided to keep the other token he bought. He felt like it'll come out useful in the near future.

Entering one of the few vacant rooms, Optimus sat on the chair as he waited for Chromia to pick her song.

About a few moments aftewards, she found her pick and put the token in on the slot and pressed the button numbers of the song she pick on the karaoke.

With Optimus taking a short watch at human younglings playing in the game section he then heard the sound of music being played in the karaoke, a song he had heard before and was familiared to **(Human - by: Christina Perri)** Optimus set his head back to Chromia optics watching as she stood still on her spot now holding a microphone with both servos.

Optimus watched as Chromia slowly began to sing.

 _"I can hold my breath..."_

 _"I can bite my tongue..."_

 _"I can stay_ _awake for days if that's what you want..."_

 _"Be your number one..."_

Optimus watched in silence as he watched Chromia closing her optics as she sings.

 _"I can fake a smile..."_

 _"I can force a laugh..."_

 _"I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask..."_

 _"Give you all I am..."_

He heard her releasing a small sigh and continued.

 _"I can do it..."_

 _"I can do it..."_

 _"I can do it..."_

Chromia felt coolant or tears falling down her optics as she sings.

 _"But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down."_

 _"I'm only human and I crash and I break down."_

 _"Your words in my head, knives in my heart."_

 _"You build me up and then I fall apart, 'cause I'm only human."_

Optimus wanted to give her a hug in a way of comfort but the thought of letting her take out her pain in singing which she is doing now made him decide to let her finish her song.

 _"I can can turn it on..."_

 _"Be a good machine..."_

 _"I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need..."_

 _"Be your everything..."_

Optimus sees more coolant falling off her optics but let her to keep on singing.

 _"I can do it..."_

 _"I can do it..."_

 _"I'll get through it..."_

Optimus met the gaze of Chromia's optics as she slowly turned to his direction while still singing.

 _"But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down."_

 _"I'm only human and I crash and I break down."_

 _"Your words in my head, knives in my heart."_

 _"You build me up and then I fall apart, 'cause I'm only human."_

Optimus stared at her coolant filled optics dripping coolant down both sides of her face as Chromia only focused on his direction staring at him as she sings.

 _"I'm only human."_

 _"I'm only human."_

 _"Just a little human..."_

Her soft sobs caught by the microphone as she closed her optics for a moment and continued singing.

 _"I can take so much..."_

 _"Til, I've had enough..."_

She opened her optics once more and focused on Optimus as she sings.

 _" 'Cause I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down."_

 _"I'm only human and I crash and I break down."_

 _"Your words in my head, knives in my heart."_

 _"You build me up and then I fall apart, 'cause I'm only human..."_

The moment Chromia finished the song, she dropped the microphone on the floor and began to cover her face with her servos and started sobbing in her holoform.

Optimus emmidiately stood up from his seat and approached Chromia then wrapped his servos around her for a comforting hug.

"It's alright, Chromia...It's alright..."

Chromia kept sobbing on his chasis as Optimus gently patted her.

"It's alright old friend, it's alright...Just let it all out..."

"Optimus...I want to let go of the pain...I wanted to move pass..."

"It will pass old friend, if it hasn't then I shall be here to support you."

As Optimus slowly let go he slowly wiped her coolant off her face with his servos.

Waiting for Chromia patiently until she was comfortable enough to sleep, Chromia finally continued.

"Optimus...I think, I am slowly managing to let go...I just needing to accept it now..."

Optimus looked down to her optics focused only on his old friend.

"As your old friend, I am here for you."

"Optimus, I want to accept letting go...of everything."

Chromia gently said as she slowly looked up at Optimus looking back at her.

"Chromia I am here old friend, I will always be here for a friend needed."

Optimus replied gently as he looked back at her.

Chromia then spoke again in reply.

"It should have, been that easy to move pass...But I kept it inside without letting go and setting it free..."

That is when Optimus spoke in a serious tone as his optics only focused on Chromia as he speak.

"Like how you have been mostly there for me, I am to be here and be the friend you need old friend. I will not leave your side."

Chromia tried to force herself a smile but as in failure she instead gave a small nod.

"Thank you, Optimus."

She didn't said a word afterwards but her servos did the act by wrapping around Optimus' frame for a hug.

Though Optimus wasn't much into the hugging he instead dismissed that fact to let his friend have a small time hugging his frame for comfort, they are friends, of course friends will do anything for a friend.

After that short silence of hugging, Chromia finally decided to let go and managed a weak smile at Optimus.

Smiling back, Optimus decided to break the silence.

"Chromia, how about we head back to base now?"

Chromia gave a nod reply.

Driving back to base was a quiet drive that Optimus had to wait for Chromia to initiate conversation even though, she was silent during the whole drive.

Transforming in the entrance, Optimus waited for Chromia as she transformed to her bipedal mode.

Staring at her, Chromia stared back with a soft smile forming across her face.

"Optimus I am okay if you're are still worried. I'm just heading to get some energon, would you like to join me?"

Satisfied hearing it, Optimus gave a warm smile and a nod.

"Of course, Chromia."

With that being said, the two of them headed inside the base to get some energon, with Optimus smiling on the way as he sees Chromia having her smile remain on her face plate.

But as they head to the mess hall, Optimus couldn't help but think of what he can do to help comfort Chromia.

He didn't wanted to let Chromia know of his plan on comforting her, and finally...Optimus had the idea. He finally have one idea on comforting her. All that Optimus has to do now, is to wait for this evening to end and be ready for tomorrow to hopefully, he can finally comfort Chromia with the plan he now has.

* * *

 **(Chromia)**

She wasn't sure nor could she tell if Optimus was still worried of her sudden silence on their way back to base. Though she just needed to assure him she was fine and her sudden quietness on their drive back to base wasn't because of her emotion. It was the fact of letting go. Though, Chromia wasn't sure if she has indeed let go but her thought of sadness or grieve but somehow lessened her thinking as eversince they headed back to base, her processor had been thinking of those she has left with her instead. The remaining Autobots along with Sam and Carly as well as the new autobots reunited with bu mostly, Optimus himself.

As she wheels herself on the hallway with Optimus walking next to her, Chromia didn't knew how it might work on accepting letting go of her pain. But looking onto her right to see a tall mech walking next beside her made Chromia think that she wasn't alone. Chromia kept her smile wore on her face plate as she knew that she has her old friend to be there by her side supporting her.

The following day after a surprising peaceful recharge, Chromia didn't had trouble getting herself to recharge without having to deal with her thoughts and emotion. Instead, she actually managed to put herself into recharge without any trouble at all. It was a huge relief for Chromia, that she knew eversince she sang her pain and emotions yesterday and her non troubled thinking self during the drive with Optimus back to base, Chromia realized her processor was carrying less or maybe it was no longer carrying pain of emotion. Chromia realized it was either one of those two that finally got her to think much less of it which made her smile and vent much on relief.

Wheeing herself the mess hall for some morning energon, Chromia was then greeted by the wreckers and hound who were the only ones on the mess hall.

Deciding to take a seat with the wreckers with her morning energon in servo, Chromia could not help but have her blue optics scanning around the mess hall and began to wonder herself.

"Everything alright, Chromia?"

Topspin asked as he and the other mechs sat along the table turned their helms at her.

"Um, yes I'm fine, Topsin. Just wondering, have you seen Optimus?"

The blue mech shook his helm with the other mechs doing the same in response to her.

"Hmmm...That's strange. Optimus would usually be the first I see up early here in the mess hall."

"Maybe the boss is still at recharge?"

Hound wandered aloud with Leadfoot adding.

"Maybe he's outside? He usually does that before right? Before you two started the usual daily driving around the city."

"I hope Optimus isn't deeply thinking again...He has been through worse just ta even fall for tat situation he's been recently."

Roadbuster piped in.

"Oh I am very sure that Optimus is doing fine now, Roadbuster."

Chromia replied with a reassuring smile.

Finishing her morning energon, Chromia began to balance her single wheel as she stood up from her seat and excused herself.

"I will head outside the base, hopefully I may find Optimus there."

The mechs nodded in response and began a conversation of their own with Chromia wheeling out of the mess hall.

Heading outside, there Chromia found Optimus standing tall by himself while looking up at the blue clouded sky.

Wondering what the Prime himself has in thought Chromia decided to approach him with a soft greeting voice.

"Good morning and Optimus."

Optimus spun around with a little surprised look on his face plate but formed into a warm smile by the time he saw her approaching.

Chromia smiled back and stopped at him before continuing.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself at this early?"

More of a question, Optimus chuckled before giving out his response.

"I was just enjoying the silence here. I do find it peacefully quiet here outside in the morning so I've thought I'd take a small time of silence."

Chromia nodded and replied.

"Have you gotten morning energon, Optimus?"

The tall mech smiled and nodded in response.

"It's not that I'm a little bit going paranoid thinking about this but, I just want to make sure that you're not...You know... "

Chromia stopped to pause with Optimus keeping his smile on and spoke up.

"There is no need to worry old friend, I have already let go of the pain."

Optimus said with his smile growing a bit more as he continued.

"By the way Chromia, I have been waiting for you here."

Chromia stared at him a little confused but with Optimus chuckling Chromia chuckled as well as she realized what he was meaning to, knowing that their daily routine would be driving around the city more like having to blend themselves in on the human environment that they got so used to it.

"Shall we head to the park, Optimus? The last time we head there was not the moment is like to remember...I was still in much pain."

"Which was yesterday..."

Optimus added with Chromia nodding as she gently looked down.

"Of course old friend. But I have say...That is indeed where I am taking you. I have just heard earlier from the humans that there will be a show there."

Taking interest of it, Chromia raised an optic ridge in curiosity.

Optimus chuckled and continued.

"You will see later on old friend."

Optimus added with a soft smile.

Chromia nodded and the two of them began to head out main front entrance of the base and transformed and drove in the city.

Driving down the streets and taking multiple turns both Chromia and Optimus stopped on a parking lot with Chromia already on her holoform stepping off her altmode and came to see Optimus smiling in his holoform as he watch her walking up to him.

"Optimus aren't we a bit too early to see that show you were saying and a bit too early for the park to begin it?"

Chromia asked as she raised her brow on her holoform.

Optimus chuckled and replied.

"Yes Chromia. But for today we will just spend the day exploring the mall and blending in with the humans."

"So when will that show start, Optimus?"

"At sunset old friend. Now let us go keep ourselves busy blending in and enjoying ourselves freely."

Chromia gave a small smile and a nod in response as she began to walk beside Optimus and the two of them walking on the street sidewalk.

Chromia feeling much more comfortable walking in her holoform like an ordinary human, she was not that much confident on giving a try on herself of blending g in alone in the environment. But there was a thought that she wouldn't be that confident without Ironhide loke she used to but since she has already accepted the fact of him gone, she can try getting used to blending in herself, but why be by herself when she has her old friend Optimus by her side? Chromia knew she isn't alone on this world.

But speaking of Optimus, as Chromia walks beside him she noticed the smile wore on Optimus never fades. Chromia even raised a brow when she kept noticing some human females that they walk pass or by give stares and oddly wierd smiles, like hungering smiles being sent to Optimus who seem to pay no attention on those that gives him the wierd smiles, in Chromia's opinion. It must be his holoform appearance that's gaining attention from the human females.

"I do not find it amusing."

Chromia suddenly said as she rolled her optics but that being said aloud that even Optimus heard her and turned his helm to her with a raised brow in confusion as they walk to the mall entrance.

"Is everything alright, old friend?"

Chromia with wide optics emmidiately turned to Optimus as they kept walking and emmidiately tried give her response.

"Um yes, Optimus I...er..."

She kept seeing more females this sine even two middle aged human females at her same age in holoform gave a wink on Optimus.

"Hm?"

With Optimus setting his optics on the human females Chromia looked at, he only smiles and turned his helm back to Chromia.

"It's alright old friend, I do not mind others giving me wierd looks, though what I do mind is you still somewhat a little bit bothered to hu your sudden quietness. Is everything alright, Chromia?"

Chromia gave a nod and replied with a small smile.

"Yes Optimus. I am doing very fine now, all thanks to you being by my side. Maybe I am just trying to fully accept letting go now...After all I am doing fine now, just got need some more time I guess."

Optimus smiled gently and the two of them entered the mall with humans all over inside the ground floor.

"Chromia, let us just explore the mall and hopefully it might help give you time to think more as we walk around."

Chromia smiled back with a nod and the two of them began walking and exploring.

It wasn't long when hours had passed and exploring and walking around the mall blending in was all Chromia and Optimus did. The rest of their time there walking and enjoying the environment, Chromia remained silent herself as she only walked with Optimus who was smiling th whole time, though Chromia wasn't bothered no longer by any though, her silence was because of taking her time thinking now freely on accepting and trying to realize herself that nothing is over in th world she's in even if she may have lost those she care of, her sisters Arcee and Elita-1 and Ironhide.

Chromia can tell that Optimus has beyond passed by his pain and is now happy as she sees his smile. But before any thought could enter her processor, Optimus suddenly spoke bringing Chromia back to reality.

"Chromia I almost forgot that we needed to head out the mall. The park will start it's show soon."

Optimus smiled softly by the time he said it and that smile hinting something curiosity that Chromia has been now curious on what that show may be.

Instead, she smiled softly and gave a nod at Optimus before walking with him to exit the mall and walked right in the streets on their way to the park.

Seeing the skies above where the sun can be visibly seen it was clear that they'd be just in time to reach the park and make it for the 'Show' that Optimus speaks of. With the sun slowly beginning to set, Chromia walking with Optimus to the park entrance noticed that Optimus' smile becoming wider as they reach in the park further.

So thought maybe this show will be very special, and by it, Optimus figured to take her out to see it. Hopefully she can finally forget her final thoughts of acceptance and finally let go of everything that pained her spark.

Seeing quite alot of humans of all age and gender, Chromia figured it would be a special show in the park this sunset, but before she can continue to wonder if it, Optimus began to speak.

"It is seemed that the show hasn't started yet, maybe they are still in preparation. Perfect."

The tone on Optimus' voice hinted excitement out of his growing smile as he watches around other humans around the park.

"Yes, it is perfect timing that we get to see whatever this show may be."

Chromia added with a smile but Optimus in return chuckled and spoke.

"Chromia what I meant of it is that I can still show you the other show before this current show begins."

"There's another show, Optimus?"

Chromia looked at Optimus is surprise with Optimus chuckling and nodding.

"Yes old friend and aside from the show I brought her to see I have just been notified ealrier morning of a music festival taking place here on the park."

Optimus paused and smiled warmly as he turned to point at various amounts of tents from a distance and turned back to Chromia and continued.

"We can check them out see the music festival while they prepare for the other show, in addition there is this show I wanted to show you to."

Chromia smiled softly and nodded.

"Let us go over there and see this festival for ourselves."

Optimus said with his warm smile remaining as he and Chromia walked further approaching the tents. Various tents with karaoke machines, some with many other humans playing loud music and a large set up stage in front of the crowd of numerous humans everywhere. Though Chromia was giving a small smile and enjoys listening to the musics loudly played, Optimus suddenly spoke softly and turned to him to see him smiling warmly at her.

"The small show is about to begin. Chromia I need you to wait here I will be back shortly."

Chromia smiled back with a nod as she watched Optimus walking pass various humans while excusing himself as he walks pass by.

Looking at the stage and the large screen on it plays loud music with nature background. Trying to focus listening on the main music coming from the stage Chromia heard all different kinds of music from all over the various other tents.

Giving a sigh as she couldn't quite hear the music she's trying to listen to from the large stage she suddenly heard a voice speak through the sound of a microphone. From the loud various and different kinds of loud music and not to mention, the various voices of every human cheering or talking all around, Chromia recognized a male deep toned voice.

Walking pass several other tents and humans around, Chromia heard music playing from a yellow tent and along with the loud music, Chromia's optics went wide open shocked seeing Optimus holding a wireless microphone and a very warm smile that grew much bigger and softer by the time she stood in front of the yellow tent with its entrance widely open and inside can be seen a karaoke playing a slow smooth music with Optimus stepping out of the tent itself with his warm smile wore on and the blue pupils on his optics focus on hers and stopped five inches in front of her before speaking.

"I was about to head back and call you but it has seemed you've heard my voice on the microphone testing."

Optimus said with a chuckle with Chromia smiling warmly.

"So this the 'Other' show you wish me to see, Optimus?"

Chromia countered with a small chuckle them joined by Optimus chuckling as well and replied.

"Yes old friend. It has seemed that the other token I've bought from yesterday had been made good use of."

Optimus said and chuckled with his warm smile wore on and took a a few steps back and held the microphone up close to him and began to sing a song he knew Chromia is familiar to **(All We Know - by: The Chainsmokers)**

 _"Fighting flames of fire, hang on to burning wires."_

 _"We don't care anymore."_

 _"Are we fading lovers, we keep wasting colors."_

 _"Maybe we should let this go."_

Chromia stood still on her spot smiling the whole time as she watches Optimus kept his warm smile with both optics focused mainly on her as he sings.

 _"We're falling apart, still we hold together."_

 _"We've passed the end so we chased forever."_

 _" 'Cause this is all we know..."_

Chromia now smiling much softer watched as Optimus slowly took his steps back forward to her and gently held her servo as he sings.

 _"...This feeling's all we know."_

Chromia remained still smiling as she stared only at Optimus' optics as he continues.

 _"I'll ride my bike up to the world."_

 _"Down the streets, right through the city."_

 _"I'll go everywhere you go, from Chicago to the coast."_

 _"You tell me hit this and let's go."_

 _"Blow that smoke right through the window."_

 _" 'Cause this is all we know."_

With the music kept on playing for a short pause Chromia emmidiately pulled away from Optimus' servo and ran towards another tent with her smile becoming much wider, and her holoforms' face somewhat turning bright red causing a 'Blush' as humans call it.

Optimus chuckled once more as he continued.

 _" 'Cause this is all we know..."_

 _"...'Cause this is all we know."_

Stepping out of the tent and seeing humans now listening and giving attention to Optimus outside, Chromia kept her soft smile as she walked back to Optimus with a wireless microphone on her servo and began to sing the first part of the next verse of the song for Optimus.

 _"Never face each other, one but different covers."_

 _"We don't care anymore."_

Seeing Optimus smiled warmly at her as she sang, Chromia began noticing human male and female mates started to hold hands and some even started a slow dancing as she continues on to sing.

 _"Two hearts still beating, on with different rhythms."_

 _"Maybe we should let this go."_

Chromia stepped back forward to Optimus and stood in front of him with Optimus holding her servo once again and the two of them continue singing together.

 _"We're falling apart, still we hold together."_

 _"We've passed the end so we chased forever."_

Chromia shared a warm smile with Optimus and only focused on each other's optics while kept noticing more humans around them started dancing together with their mates as the two of them sing.

 _" 'Cause this is all we know..."_

 _"...This feeling's all we know."_

Chromia smiled further as Optimus held her servo up with Chromia herself doing a spin as they sing which gained some more attention from more crowd that they didn't even mind watching them.

 _"I'll ride my bike up to the world."_

 _"Down the streets right through the city."_

Chromia lightly gripped her servo being held by Optimus and kept the warm smile she has as they continue.

 _"I'll go everywhere you go, from Chicago to the coast."_

 _"you tell me hit this and let's go."_

 _"Blow that smoke right through the window."_

 _" 'Cause this is all we know."_

With the loud song tune playing on through the speakers, Chromia giggled softly as Optimus held her other servo with his other and started to dance with her along with every human watching them and not even bothering that some others were recording the two of them as they dance and sing together.

 _" 'Cause this is all we know..."_

Chromia started to giggle more as she lets Optimus spin her around while dancing with the two of them enjoying the company of each other while dancing together in the middle of dancing human mates all around them as the loud song tune play on.

Chromia did one last spin right after Optimus pushes her while still holding her servo with his then pulled her and making her to spin back to Optimus himself and perfectly timed his catch on her with both his servos as she leaned back and Optimus leaning down towards a few inches from her and both of them having warm smiles wore on.

 _"...'Cause this is all we know..."_

Chromia giggled softly with Optimus chuckling as they kept focused on each other's optics right after the song finished.

"I've enjoyed this show, Optimus."

Chromia whispered with a soft giggle as she and Optimus were only inches away from each other.

Getting pulled back up by Optimus who was chuckling Chromia then suddenly saw lights being fired up at the dark blue sky followed by many more and began exploding as each keeps fired up on the sky and started exploding on various colors and sizes of explosions from above.

"Ah...The show I wanted you to see in this park has started...The fireworks display."

Optimus said with a warm smile as he watched the various fireworks from above gaining attention from all humans and especially to Chromia who watches in amazement.

"Wow...Its...Beautiful, Optimus."

Chromia said almost on a whispering tone as she watches the fireworks from above.

"This is exactly what I've planned to hopefully help you see the wonders of happiness once again old friend."

Chromia slowly turned her helm to Optimus who was still watching the fireworks display with the smile on his face still wore on.

"You already have given me happiness, Optimus."

Chromia said softly with a warm smile across her face as she watches Optimus slowly turning his helm to her with a warm smile on his face.

"Optimus...I can never thank you enough... For showing me, the wonders of being happy with all that I still have left with me..."

Chromia paused or a moment and set her optics at the human mates all around them holding each other's hands and continued.

"Even if I lost Ironhide...I learned that the love of my friends and their care still remains by my side..."

She then turned her helm back to Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus...For being here by my side..."

Her right optic suddenly dropped a coolant as she focused only on Optimus who gently wiped the coolant of her face.

"Friends will always do anything for their friends, Chromia. And I care for you like everyone of the autobots do as well. You have us autobots."

Chromia smiled and let one last coolant drop from her other optic.

"I can finally fully accept things to let go and set them free..."

She let Optimus wipe her last coolant and afterwards looked up at the sky to see the various fireworks exploding from above.

"We may lose those we love and care most...But even so, we have each other's backs, Chromia. We will look after each other for them."

Optimus said softly as he as well looked up the sky filled with the view of exploding fireworks display.

"And hopefully be happy again."

Chromia added finishing the sentence then felt Optimus' servo slowly and gently holding hers as they both watched the firework display and finally enjoy their evening.

 _*4 days later*_

As each day that passed by, Chromia has witnessed that Optimus did more than just keeping his words of promise to Ratchet looking after her. Days and moments, he would mostly be seen with Chromia herself keeping her accompanied even though Chromia no longer deals with any deep emotional thoughts of pain. Though even if he didn't made promise, Chromia knew that Optimus would be looking after her as she noticed how caring and supportive the autobot leader had been to her. Especially since right after the events that took over last hey last went to the park. Not a day would pass or moment of Optimus keeping Chromia accompanied, even sharing her stories of his past before becoming a Prime and most of all, being there for her as the old friend she knows and respect.

It was fast though. For Chromia she felt it like it was only a day or two after she cried on Optimus' chases as he was there trying to comfort her. But that had been days ago. Plus, the very day after that final day of her pain wit her made her realize that she was ready and had already on letting go of everything that Chromia herself did not wanted to remain remembered like her pain. But with her friend Optimus being there as the friend she had been more close to, Chromia didn't felt the loneliness as her support yet caring friend was there by her side, not to mention her other friends in the autobots.

But as those days passed, in those previous days Chromia would often take the usual drive out of base with Optimus getting herself more used on blending in on holoform much more with Optimus unlike she does before on just simply thinking her thoughts. Though it had been a month since she witnessed a horrific sight of Ironhide for a demise of his own, but the fact that Chromia knew she still has nothing to lose as she knew that Ironhide wherever he may be in the well of sparks would want to see her the way she is today. But how does she do today?

"Oi! Chromia! Care ta join us? We're gonna get some energon in te mess hall and join the rest!"

Turning around from where she stood, Chromia saw Roadbuster waiting for her response while with him were Topsin and Leadfoot giving out smiles at her.

Chromia gave a smile back at the wreckers and replied.

"Of course. Let us head to the mess hall."

She said with a small chuckle as she wheel herself along with the wreckers walking with her to the mess hall.

"You seem thinking, Chromia. Everything alright?"

Leadfoot asked as they walk.

"Just thinking, Leadfoot that's all."

Chromia replied keeping her smile.

Though everyone had been fully aware of what had been going on with Chromia and her personal problem, the awareness didn't stopped each of all three wreckers to raise an optic ridge in curiosity.

Chromia chuckled and lightly shook her helm and continued.

"Oh there is no need to worry you three I am fine. I was just thinking about the others with that is all."

Chromia kept her smile on which was true indeed and she knew that she wasn't going to grieve again over the deaths and the death of one specific mech.

"Well, at least you're doing alright, we just don't want Ratchet going paranoid again like from that you did hurting yourself."

Topspin said with Chromia giving a chuckle and her response.

"I am very sure that I am fine now I just need some recharge I guess it has been quite a long day for me today."

The wreckers laughed with Leadfoot snickering.

"That's probably because you've spent the whole day driving around the city or waking around in your holoform with Optimus or whatever you're doing."

The fat wrecker said with Roadbuster laughing.

Chromia rolled her optics at what the fat wrecker said but couldn't shake off her chuckle as she knew it's true that it had become a habit as her daily routine with Optimus himself.

Reaching the mess hall, they were greeted by the rest of the autobots including Optimus himself sitting next to Bumblebee ay the far end of the table with Sam, Carly, Wheelie and Brains sitting on the massive table enjoying their drinks.

Taking fresh energon from the energon container and the wreckers sat with the empty chairs in between Dino and Drift, as for Chromia she saw an empty chair next to Optimus' left and wheeled herself to sit next to the autobot leader.

Sipping on her energon Chromia chuckled and turned her helm to Optimus who was smiling as he turns his helm to her.

"How are you this evening, Optimus?"

Chromia began as she took another sip of her energon.

Optimus chuckled and replied.

"I should be the one to ask you that old friend but I am doing fine, Chromia thank you for asking."

Optimus gave a smile as he replied and sipped on his energon.

Chromia smiled back and decided to get the conversation going

"It had been very nice to see that Paramore concert earlier. Thank you for taking me to see it Optimus."

Chromia smiled softly as she said it with Optimus chuckling afterwards.

"Anytime old friend."

Chromia chuckled then turned her optics to see the autobots having a laugh on their own conversations.

Smiling softly at the sight of the autobots humoring one another on their own conversations, Chromia chuckled further at the sight that she enjoyed seeing.

This was the wonders of happiness that Optimus showed her. Her smile never fades as she felt the happiness once again of a happiest moment of her life even losing those she cared for. But what was the happiest moment Chromia had?

Turning her helm and setting her optics at Optimus who was smiling as he enjoys his conversation with Ratchet Chromia smiled softly and without even saying a word her old friend or, Optimus Prime and his surprise for her at the park a few days ago still have made her smile freely without having to be troubled by any emotion she never wanted to feel no longer.

Seeing Optimus turning his helm at her with his warm smile Chromia remained smiling herself.

"It makes me happy to see my old friend be herself again."

Chromia chuckled at what Optimus said and replied.

"I had been myself for days now, Optimus. It's all thanks to you."

Seeing Optimus chuckle and shifted his seat a bit closer Chromia chuckled with Optimus speaking.

"And I thank you as well old friend."

Chromia gave a chuckle once more and noticed a few of the autobots like Prowl and hound as well as Sam and Carly all chuckling at them and whispering at each other.

Seeing Optimus shaking his helm at the mechs, Chromia only chuckled and spoke.

"I do not mind that at all, Optimus. Perhaps, I should not mind at all."

Saying it a bit louder got the other mechs to emmidiately look away and went back to their own conversations.

Optimus gave a chuckle at her and responded.

"They must be just glad to see you smiling again, Chromia."

Chromia let a soft giggle afterwards.

She didn't mind at all that all of the other autobots and the humans like Sam and Carly all looking at her with full attention.

Chromia only smiles at everyone and mostly to Optimus who was smiling back warmly at her.

"I found happiness again, Optimus and I can never thank you enough for showing it to me and now I've found it."

Chromia said with a warm smile in return but what's odd for all the autobots was that Chromia after finishing her sentence leaned towards Optimus and landed her lips on his left face plate mainly at his cheek plate that had all autobots staring with wide optics. As for Sam and Carly the pair of humans were chuckling at athe sight of what Chromia did.

"What? I've seen so many humans do it."

Chromia got no response but only from Sam.

"Heh, that is mainly done by couples."

Sam said and began chuckling.

"I do not find anything wrong with it. Friends are friends the way I see it. Plus I've found your human ways very interesting and fascinates me to try doing some of it."

Chromia smiled at Optimus who smiled back.

"I know what you mean Sam, Optimus is my friend and I do not mind others seeing me 'Kiss' his cheek plate."

Chromia said and began to chuckle with Optimus joining her afterwards and didn't took long the rest gave a shrug and the humans chucking as well.

Feeling Optimus' servo pat her shoulder pad, Chromia smiled warmly at him.

"I am happy to see you've found happiness old friend."

Chromia chuckled and responded.

"I am happy to found happiness with you Optimus my old friend."

They both shared a chuckle afterwards and enjoyed accompanying themselves for the rest of the evening.

 _*Epilogue*_

Wheeling herself on the hallway in the morning, Chromia couldn't find any sign of the other autobots as she wheels herself. Finding Ratchet on his own and standing at the entrance, Chromia decided to approach the medic.

"Good morning, Ratchet."

Chromia said with a smile as she greeted him.

"Ah good morning, Chromia. Recharged well?"

Rather responded as he took a sip on his energon.

Chromia smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes, Ratchet. Though I had to try enjoy enjoy my morning energon alone in the mess hall. Have you seen the others, Ratchet?"

The autobot medic chuckled and replied.

"The rest are on some local race track with the wreckers. Seems like the wreckers managed to convince everyone of the others to come along on their racing habit."

Ratchet said while shaking his helm a little and taking another sip on his energon.

"And you're only here by yourself?"

Chromia asked with Ratchet chuckling and nodding.

"I'm all good enjoying my morning energon here."

Chromia gave a nod and replied.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later then, Ratchet. I will be heading to see the others."

"Of course, Chromia."

Chromia smiled then excused herself and transformed to the local race which she knew she and Optimus had once been.

Upon arrival, Chromia saw the wreckers on their speeding altmodes while racing around the wide track. With the local track deserted, Chromia only found Wheelie and Brains while bot minicons held by Sam and Carly and Bumblebee and Sideswipe standing from behind them watching as well while on the other was Dino on his own was Indian sitting on the wide grassy plain watching.

As for the recently arrivals, Prowl was sitting next to Blaster, Hound and Cliffjumper on the front row of the group of autobots watching with Drift having a small space for himself and appears to be self meditating.

Looking around once more, Chromia found Optimus who was standing at the back of the rest with a smile across his face plate while watching the racing wreckers.

Smiling at the sight of her old friend, Chromia smiled and decided to approach in. Wheeling herself towards her old friend, Chromia greeted Optimus with her warm smile what the autobot leader greeting her back and a warm smile in return.

"So how are you today, Chromia?"

Optimus asked as Chromia stopped and stood right next to him.

"I am doing fine, Optimus. Thank you for asking and how about you?"

Optimus chuckled and replied.

"I am doing fine as well, Chromia thank you for asking."

Sharing a light chuckle with Optimus for a moment before Chromia then continued.

"I guess things has finally went back to normal the way we see it fit. Only thing is that we still have to wait for the human government on what to do with us."

Optimus gave a nod and replied.

"Yes I suppose you're right, Chromia. But as that have not yet been decided yet, we may still have time to enjoy ourselves away from thinking back about that."

Chromia smiled softly and spoke.

Of course, Optimus. But if you like we may discuss of anything else instead."

Optimus smiled with a small chuckle and replied with a nod.

Chromia not knowing of what to bring for a new topic of conversation with decided to take a quick glance but then suddenly landed her optics on Sam and Carly with a soft smile forming across her face plate.

"I believe I can relate with Sam on how he managed to be happy again."

She then turned to Optimus who was looking at her with a soft smile.

"Like you Optimus. You as well can relate to on how you became happy once again from going through hard painful emotions of loss and grieve as such as myself."

"I see you're point Chromia old friend. We may go through hard times and deal with emotions as painful that we wish not to believe to be true, but no matter how hard and painful it maybe we will always move pass. Like Sam had. Moving past from his previous mate."

Optimus added as Chromia only focused on Sam and Carly while listening to him speak.

"I now understand, Optimus. For how we have been able to move past our pain from loss and grieve. Like Sam for example it he may not have lost a loved one but the pain from his mate leaving him he managed to move pass and found happiness with with Carly."

Chromia smiled further more and turned back to Optimus with her smile becoming more noticeable.

"And I agree with everything that you said old friend."

Optimus said as he kept his soft smile at Chromia.

Chromia sharing the same smile of softness then suddenly at the same time, their optics landed on both Sam and Carly again this time, the two humans holding each other's hands with smiles.

Keeping her smile wore on, Chromia let her optics back to Optimus.

"Optimus, I am curious about the humans being able to be that happy once again, even after going through such pain from the previous ones they love, they still manage to find happiness."

Optimus nodded with his smile still wore on.

"Yes old friend. I do believe it to be true, just us we see Sam for example."

"You mean on how he managed to find happiness, in Carly?"

Chromia asked with Optimus chuckling and spoke.

"For how we managed together to move pass our pain and find happiness in within the world around us and the friends that we have by our sides."

Chromia smiled and gave a nod.

"So that then proves the other way and meaning of happiness."

"The other way?"

Optimus asked with his optics blinking a little with Chromia chuckling and responded.

"The one other way of happiness like for example, Sam found happiness in Carly."

Optimus gave a nod and replied.

"And that I agree to be true, Chromia."

Chromia and and Optimus watched Sam and Carly held hands and Carly kissing Sam on the cheek.

"I do believe it is indeed possible to be that happy once again."

Optimus turned to her after she gently said it.

"It all makes sense now, Optimus."

"What is it old friend?"

Chromia smiled softly as she watched the pair of humans happily.

"That would be, Optimus, that humans are very fascinating creatures when it comes to the word happiness."

Optimus smiled softly and gave a nod of agreement.

"Yes, old friend. Very fascinating creatures indeed."

The two of them then watched Sam and Carly kissing in lips and seeing it made Chromia smile more warmer and finally spoke gently.

With Optimus looking down at Chromia, he then smiled softly as he slowly knelt down on one knee now facing Chromia's direction.

"Very fascinating, loving creatures that can can love and be happy again..."

The warmness of the smile Chromia has grew bigger and slowly, she moved closer to Optimus by the time she noticed him knelt down on one knee face leveled down onto hers and gently wrapped her arms around Optimus' right servo with Optimus only focused on keeping his optics at her and finally came a warm smile across his face plate.

Slowly and slightly turning her helm up to Optimus, Chromia then began giggling then with Optimus smiling warmly at her. Giving her the chance to do what she is about to do.

"I do know where this may lead old friend. I now understand what you are trying to say. Perhaps I do believe that is not the whole sentence, Chromia?"

Chromia giggled and slowly leaned in forward to Optimus with her Optics only focused on his as Optimus focus only on hers with Chromia stopping on about three inches away from Optimus' face plate and giggled softly with her warm smile wore on.

"Chromia..."

Optimus tried to speak only to say her name as he slowly leveled his helm more down onto Chromia while slowly leaning towards her.

"Optimus...My sweet commander Prime..."

Chromia then smiled more by the time Optimus stopped now an inch away from her face plate, then finally, she pressed her lips onto the lips of the very commander of the Autobots.

After the close interaction, both wore smiles on their face plates with Optimus speaking.

"This is the interaction of humans of what they call, moving on. Creatures that can love and be happy again like you say, my dear Chromia."

Putting a servo on one side of Optimus' face plate, Chromia kept her smile and now staring at Optimus in the optics, lovingly.

"Creatures such as we..."

 _-The End-_

 **And that is Creatures Such As We I hope you liked the story!**

 **Firstly this was just an idea that I got from those people that I know who had been through on the situation of grieving over loss and this story is pretty done and created for those people in the actual life that suffered over those kind of pain. Although the ending had a twist oa being romantic instead of friendship, it was the only was I see fit for the characters to find happiness after moving on from their pain, so to be clear as for the now Optimus x Chromia ending I got it from the thought of not seeing any different ships instead the usual pairings. So the fact that I had already put them as the main characters for the story, had decided to pair them and add the romantic twist ending.**

 **With all that being said and cleared out I just wanna say thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed and liked the oneshot :)**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great day/evening!**

 **ripntear**


End file.
